Lerne 'die Sprache' des Nachbarn
by Twinkle Pooka
Summary: ...lautet das neuste Projekt, dass sich Dumbledore für seine lieben Sechstklässler ausgedacht hat. Zwei Wochen lang nehmen zwei Schüler an einer außerschulischen Aktivität mit gleichaltrigen Muggeln teil.Slash HPDM
1. Prolog

Huhu!  
Hier ist nun schon wieder etwas neues von mir, obwohl ich bei meiner anderen Story ja noch kaum richtig angefangen habe. Da es mir aber einfach nicht aus dem Kopf ging...

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört leider gar keine der Personen, gehört alles J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Summary: **Lerne 'die Sprache' des Nachbarn ...lautet das neuste Projekt, dass sich Dumbledore für seine lieben Sechstklässler ausgedacht hat. Zwei Wochen lang nehmen zwei Schüler an einer außerschulischen Aktivität mit gleichaltrigen Muggeln teil um so besser mit Muggeln vertraut zu werden. Wie der Zufall so will entscheidet das Los, dass Harry und Draco gemeinsam auf die Reise gehen. Ihre Aufgabe: einen Gruppenleitergrundkurs absolvieren! (Slash HP/DM)

**Viel Spaß!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Prolog**

Bei den Sechstklässlern in der großen Halle, die, ausnahmslos alle, ihren Schulleiter anblickten, konnte man ein weites Spektrum an Gesichtsausdrücken erkennen. Manche schauten entsetzt, andere fassungslos, wieder andere leicht amüsiert, ein paar Ravenclaws konnten sich kaum auf ihren Bänken halten vor Lachen.

Das hörte sich doch mal interessant an. Der Schulleiter blickte durch die Halle und zwinkerte zweifellos amüsiert seinen Schülern zu:

„Nun, ich denke es wird für Sie alle eine interessante und aufregende Erfahrung werden. Bitte packen Sie nach dem Essen umgehend ihre Sachen."

Als er ein paar fragende Gesichtsausdrücke sah, fügte er verschmitzt lächelnd hinzu:

„Die Auslosung wird erst morgen nach dem Frühstück stattfinden, unmittelbar vor Ihrer Abreise, wir wollen doch, dass es spannend bleibt, nicht wahr?"

Ein genervtes Aufstöhnen war zu hören. Dachte der Schulleiter allen ernstes die Sechstklässler würden es toll finden, dass er sie jetzt auch noch derart auf die Folter spannte?

Das ‚goldene Trio' saß am Gryffindortisch und wusste noch nicht so genau, was es von dem eben gesagten halten sollte.

„Hm…, was meint ihr? Ich denke es wäre schon eine nützliche Erfahrung, besonders für diejenigen, die aus einer reinblütigen Zauberfamilie kommen und sich nicht auskennen. Ich hoffe nur, dass uns am Mittag nicht zu viel Zeit zum lernen verloren geht, es sind schließlich bald…"

„Herm, bitte!", wurde sie von Ron unterbrochen, der seine Freundin jetzt leicht vorwurfsvoll ansah, „Nicht immer ans Lernen denken, ja? Ich find's toll, dass wir zwei Wochen keinen Unterricht haben."

Harry konnte ihm da nur zustimmen: „Boah, das wird bestimmt super! Kein Zaubertränke, kein Snape, kein Malfoy… Ganz einfach zur Abwechslung mal nur ein paar nette Leute um einen rum."

Ron nickte freudig zustimmend: „Wie Recht du hast Kumpel. Keine Scheißfächer, die eh keiner braucht, keine Fledermaus, die dauernd Punkte abzieht, wir müssen die hässlich Visage des Frettchens nicht sehen…"

„Roohoooooonn!", Hermines Stimme hatte eindeutig etwas warnendes, was Ron auch sogleich bemerkt zu haben schien, da er nur noch verlegen etwas nuschelte.

Die drei Freunde verließen jetzt noch eifrig weiter diskutierend die große Halle und machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum.

So etwas hatte es in Hogwarts bis jetzt noch nie gegeben. Albus Dumbledore hatte nämlich beschlossen, dass alle Sechstklässer, damit sie besser mit der Welt der Muggel vertraut waren, ein zweiwöchiges Praktikum zu absolvieren hatten. Sie sollten sehen, wie sich bei den Muggeln, also sozusagen bei ihren ‚Nachbarn', Gleichaltrige in ihrer Freizeit weiterbilden und auch außerschulisch etwas lernen konnten.

Im Klartext: Sie durften zwei Wochen lang jeweils in Zweiergruppen ein Muggelhobby kennen lernen. Da man diese Gelegenheit natürlich gleichzeitig auch super nutzen konnte, um die Feindschaft zwischen den einzelnen Häusern etwas zu lockern, hatte Dumbledore, mit einem etwas slytherinhaften Grinsen beschlossen, die Zweiergruppen aus zu losen.

Wenn, dann doch gleich richtig.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen konnte man eine gespannte Gruppe Sechstklässler mitsamt ihrer Koffer und ausnahmslos alle in Muggelkleidung in der großen Halle stehen sehen. Dumbledore gab gerade letzte Erklärungen ab, wie sie sich zu verhalten hatten und wie sie einen der Professoren erreichen konnten, falls es Probleme gab.

„Ich denke nun dürfte alles klar sein. Stellen Sie sich jetzt bitte alle in einer Zweierreihe auf und ziehen sie nacheinander ein Los aus diesem Kelch. Danach können Sie Ihren Partner, der das gleiche Los, wie Sie selbst gezogen hat, suchen."

„Nur keine Scheu, sie können ruhig anfangen", fügte er mit einem Schmunzeln hinzu.

Da sich irgendwie keiner so recht traute, gingen Ron und Harry vor und zogen ihre Lose.

Es war ein lang gezogenes „Nein, das darf nicht wahr sein!" seitens Ron zu hören. Harry schaute sich interessiert sein Los an und brach dann in schallendes Gelächter aus. Er konnte sich kaum halten, was ihn einen empörten Stoß mit dem Ellenbogen von Ron einbrachte, der nun Hermine sehr leise erklärte, dass er einen Tanzworkshop machen musste.

Während diese sich nun ihrerseits ein amüsiertes Lachen nicht verkneifen konnte, öffnete Harry sein Los und warf einen Blick darauf:

_**Gruppenleitergrundkurs**_

_Sie verbringen zwei Wochen mit ihrem Partner und 20 weiteren Muggeljugendlichen im Alter von 15-18 Jahren und 5 Leitern auf einer Hütte, wobei sie lernen werden, wie man ein Jugendgruppe bei Muggeln leitet._

_Viel Spaß!_

_Ihr Kontaktprofessor: Prof. Snape_

Resigniert faltete er den Zettel wieder zusammen. Na toll, hoffentlich war er von seinem Partner positiver überrascht, als von seiner Kontaktperson von Hogwarts.

Inzwischen hatte auch Hermine ihr Los gezogen, das ihr zeigte, dass sie einen Erste-Hilfe-Kurs belegen würde, was sie nicht schlecht fand. Sie hatte sogar schon ihren Partner entdeckt, welcher ein sympathisch wirkender Ravenclaw namens Sam war.

Erleichtert und in freudiger Erwartung umarmte sie Ron und Harry noch ein letztes Mal, da sie bereits jetzt los musste und wünschte ihnen viel Glück für die nächsten Wochen.

Nun wanderten Ron und Harry durch die noch verbleibende Schülerschar und hielten Ausschau nach ihrem Partner.

Als sie gerade an einer ganz bestimmten Gruppe Slytherins vorbeikamen, war ein ihnen wohlbekanntes Kreischen zu hören und ein Mädchen plapperte mit schriller Stimme los:

„Draci-Darling, ist das nicht wunderbar? Ein Tanzworkshop, das wollte ich doch schon immer mal machen. Stell dir mal vor wie toll ich in so einem engen Tanzanzug aussehen werde…oder mit Miniröckchen."

‚Urgh, lieber nicht. Pansy Parkinson im Minirock, ich glaube, ich muss mal die Toilette aufsuchen', dachte Harry angewidert.

Als er sich umdrehte und einen Blick auf Malfoy warf, schien der, der Gesichtsfarbe nach zu urteilen, ähnliches zu denken, was bei Harry ein kleines schadenfrohes Lächeln entstehen lies.

Kurz konnte er noch Malfoys arroganten Gesichtsausdruck sehen, der ihn nun musterte, bevor er sich zu Ron umwandte.

„Mein Gott, Ron was ist denn los? Du siehst wirklich seeeeeeehr unnatürlich blass aus", fragte Harry sogleich besorgt.

„Harry", wimmerte Ron schon fast, „Hast du nicht gehört, was sie gesagt hat? Tanzworkshop…"

Harry wurde zusehends blass, während er seinen besten Freund mitleidig musterte, wie dieser langsam auf Pansy zuschritt. Naja, er wusste ja auch noch nicht, was ihn selbst erwartete. So eilte er Ron nach.

Plötzlich wurde ihm der Weg vom jemandem platinblonden versperrt, der ihn mit einem spöttischen Lächeln musterte:

„Na Potter! Was hat unser Goldjunge denn gezogen? Kommst du in eine Gruppe mit kleinen Muggelkindern. Das dürfte dich dann ja wohl nicht stören. Endlich unter deinesgleichen, nicht wahr, Potter?"

Harry schaute abweisend zurück: „Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das anginge, du mieses Frettchen. Aber da du so interessiert wirkst und _ich _schließlich kein mieser Slytherin bin, werde ich es dir sagen: Ich werde an einem Gruppenleitergrundkurs teilnehmen."

Einen Moment schienen Dracos graue Augen aufzufunkeln, dann hatte er sein Gesicht aber wieder perfekt unter Kontrolle, als er sich nun seinerseits noch einmal an Harry wandte:

„Nun, dann hast du wohl so eben deinen Partner gefunden. Ich habe nämlich ebenfalls dieses Los gezogen."

Harry starrte ihn entgeistert an, als Draco mit einem kalten Lächeln, wobei seine Augen schadenfroh aufleuchteten, hinzufügte: „Du wirst mit Sicherheit, wie ich, schon mit Freuden festgestellt haben, dass Professor Snape unser Kontaktlehrer ist, nicht wahr?"

Harry war unfähig etwas zu sagen. Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein. Mit Malfoy in einer Gruppe, er musste es sich noch einmal schwer überlegen, ob er es nicht doch vorziehen würde Unterricht zu haben.

Er konnte Ron gerade noch einen letzten verzweifelten Blick zuwerfen, bevor er von Draco einen Schubs bekam, der ihn in Richtung Hallenausgang beförderte.

Draco steuerte sofort Professor Snape an, der sie schon zu erwarteten schien.

„Wie es aussieht, werden wohl sie beide in einer Gruppe arbeiten. Zettel, Potter!", blaffte er Harry an. Sie reichten ihm beide wortlos ihre Lose, auf die er einen flüchtigen Blick warf, bevor er sie anwies ihm zu folgenden und mit wehendem schwarzen Umhang auf den Haupteingang zuschritt.

* * *

Kurze Zeit später standen Harry und Draco schon mit ihren Koffern beladen vor einer Freizeithütte. Andere Jugendliche standen schon vereinzelt herum und unterhielten sich. Sofort kam einer der Muggelleiter auf sie zu und erklärte ihnen, wo sie ihre Koffer hinbringen konnten.

„Hi! Toll, dass ihr zwei da seid. Ihr müsst Harry und Draco sein, nicht wahr? Ihr werdet hier in Zweierzimmern wohnen und da wir wussten, dass ihr euch schon kennt, haben wir euch zusammen ihn ein Zimmer gesteckt. Ich zeige es euch schnell", die strahlende und recht jung wirkende Frau lief ihnen voran.

„So, hier ist es. Ich bin übrigens Manuela, ich bin eine der Teamer, so nennen wir die Leute, die diesen Grundkurs hier leiten. Stellt eure Koffer einfach hier ab, ihr könnt später auspacken. Außer euch fehlt nur noch ein Mädchen, dann können wir mit der Begrüßung beginnen."


	2. Zweifelhafte Einheiten & die Taten Jesu

**_Hi!_**

Hab das erste Chap fertig freu.

**_Draco1990 _**und **_Anne Carter_**: Vieeeeeelen Dank für die Reviews! Hab mich voll gefreut. Ich denke schon, dass es noch interessant wird und hoffe mal, dass ihr dran bleibt.

**_An vielleicht irgendwelche anderen, die diese Story noch lesen:_** Falls es euch gibt, bitte reviewt mir. Ich liebe Reviews (wer nicht?). Das gibt einem nochmal einen richtigen Ansporn.

_Hier ist auf jeden Fall jetzt das erste Kapitel. Ich wünsche viel Spaß!_

**Kapitel 1: Zweifelhafte Einheiten und die Taten Jesu**

Als schließlich auch die letzte Teilnehmerin eingetroffen war, begann der Grundkurs. Es wurden alle möglichen Dinge erklärt und ihnen wurde das Programm gezeigt, welches sie in den kommenden zwei Wochen erwarten würde. Draco und Harry schwirrte am Schluss der Kopf von so viel ungewohnten Sachen, auf die sie achten mussten, besonders Draco kannte die Hälfte von diesem ‚Muggelzeug' überhaupt nicht.

Nach dem das erst einmal vorbei waren, hatten alle Teilnehmer 1 ½ Stunden Zeit ihre Sachen auszupacken und ihre Zimmer ein bisschen wohnlich zu machen.

Kaum waren Harry und Draco in ihrem Zimmer, ließ Draco sich auf einem Bett fallen und fing sofort an zu zetern: „Wieso trifft so ein Scheiß immer mich? Nein, es ist nicht genug, dass ich diesen beschissenen Was-weiß-ich-denn-Kurs machen muss, ich hab auch noch keine Ahnung von diesem Mist, von dem diese Muggel dauernd schwafeln und ich habe Potter als Partner!"

Harry antwortete ihm sarkastisch: „Oh du armer Draci-Spatz. Vielleicht hättest du lieber den Tanzworkshop mit Pansy machen sollen, das hätte dir vielleicht mehr gelegen."

Draco blitzte ihn sofort total sauer an und zischte gefährlich leise: „Potter! An deiner Stelle würde ich mich heute nicht so sehr reizen. Ich habe nämlich verdammt schlechte Laune und wir wollen doch beide nicht, dass Gryffindors Goldjunge hier irgendwie zuschaden kommt oder?"

Okay, jetzt reichte es Harry. Konnte Malfoy nicht einmal seine Frettchen-Fresse halten? Nein, Mister Malfoy meinte mal wieder er wäre alleine auf der Welt und müsste ein bisschen auf sterbenden Schwan machen.

Er ging auf das Bett zu, auf dem Draco lag und packte ihn am Kragen seines Markenshirts: „Falls du es noch immer nicht gemerkt hast Malfoy: In der Welt gibt es noch gaaaaaanz viel anderes, wichtigeres, als dich! Und nun hör endlich auf hier rum zu keifen und pack deine Sachen aus. So sehr ich es auch verabscheue, aber wenn wir uns hier nicht total zum Affen machen wollen, müssen wir wohl oder übel ein bisschen zusammenarbeiten."

Draco sah ihn mit undeutbarem Blick an, bevor er schnarrte: „Nimm gefälligst deine dreckigen Pfoten von meinem Pulli, ich brauche deine Läuse nicht!" Nach einem Moment feindlichen Schweigens, fügte er hinzu: „Nun gut, irgendjemand muss mir ja dieses ganze Muggelzeug erklären und da nicht eine vernünftige Person in der Nähe…" Harrys Blick ließ ihn verstummen. Wenigstens hatte er inzwischen begriffen, dass er sich komplett lächerlich machen würde, wenn Harry ihm nicht half. Schließlich war dieser in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen.

„Okay, erklär es mir, ich will mich schließlich nicht lächerlich machen. Ein Malfoy macht sich bei einem Muggelkurs zum Idioten, das wäre ein gefundenes Fressen für den Tagespropheten", gab er schließlich resigniert zu. Er warf einen Blick auf Harry, der irgendwie noch auf etwas ganz bestimmtes zu warten schien.

„Erklär es mir, …bitte!", presste Draco schließlich hervor, woraufhin Harry ihm zustimmend zunickte und sich dann auch, soweit wie möglich von Draco entfernt, auf dessen Bett niederließ.

„Also, fassen wir noch einmal zusammen", begann er: „Dieser Grundkurs wird von irgendeiner kirchlichen Organisation geleitet. Sagt dir das Wort Gott etwas?"

Fragend hob er eine Augenbraue hoch, während Draco ihm mit blasiertem Gesichtsausdruck antwortete: „Irgend so ein alter Knacker, der die Muggelwelt erschaffen haben soll. Hockt ganz weit oben und bewacht armselige kleine Muggel."

Harry musste unwillkürlich etwas schmunzeln: „Okay, so in etwa. Also, das Gebäude, wo Muggel hingehen um ihren Gott anzubeten, heißt Kirche. Diese Organisation veranstaltet das hier, das heißt wir werden wahrscheinlich auch etwas zu diesem Thema machen."

„Wir haben hier einen festen Zeitplan an den wir uns halten müssen. Wir dürfen nicht unangenehm auffallen, okay, das weißt du ja alles."

Draco nickte wichtigtuerisch.

„Nur eins noch: Die da draußen denken wir sind Freunde, also werden wir uns bestimmt nicht außerhalb dieses Zimmers streiten. Haben wir uns da verstanden?" Wieder ein Nicken seitens Draco. „Also dann, auf in den Kampf!"

Harry hatte sich gerade zu seinem Koffer umgedreht, als Draco noch hinzufügte: „Ach Potter? Ich hätte da auch noch was." Harry drehte fragend den Kopf in seine Richtung.

„Du drehst dich weg, wenn ich mich umziehe. Immer!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand Draco im angrenzenden Badezimmer um seine Waschutensilien sorgfältig auf dem dafür vorgesehen Regalbrett zu verstauen.

Harry war zu perplex um etwas zu erwidern. Kopfschüttelnd machte er sich schließlich ans Auspacken.

* * *

Zur vorgeschrieben Zeit fanden sich schließlich alle Teilnehmer im Versammlungszimmer wieder ein. Dort war aus Stühlen ein großer Kreis gestellt worden, in den sie sich setzten.

Als erstens mussten sich alle Namensschilder basteln, damit sie die Namen der anderen lernten. Harry hörte Draco nur ein „Was für ein Mist." nuscheln und dachte sich ähnliches, als sie sich einen Stift, einen Zettel und Klebeband aus der Mitte des Kreises vom Boden holten.

Harry schrieb gerade seinen Namen in großen, leserlichen Buchstaben auf seinen Zettel, als Draco sich noch einmal vergewisserte: „Potter, sollen wir da wirklich unsere Vornamen auf den Zettel schreiben."

„Was zum Teufel willst du sonst draufschreiben, Malfoy?", gab Harry jetzt schon genervt zurück.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass man dann _alle _mit Vornamen anreden muss oder?", schnappte Draco zurück.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis bei Harry der Groschen fiel, dann stöhnte er gequält auf, was sich verdächtig wie ein „Jetzt gibt es hier auch schon verbale Foltermethoden." anhörte.

Als die üblichen Vorstellungsspiele vorbei waren, wurden alle Teilnehmer in Gruppen eingeteilt, in denen sie sich Regeln für diese zwei Wochen ausdenken sollten. In jeder Gruppe leitete ein Teamer die Diskussion.

„Also, ich bin dafür, dass es keinen Alkohol gibt", meldete sich ein blasses, blondes Mädchen namens Maria zu Wort.

Draco hob nur eine Augenbraue, dieses Mädchen sah auch so aus, als wäre sie noch nie mit Alkohol in Berührung gekommen. Sebastian, der Teamer, der bei dieser Gruppe dabei war, erklärte, dass das Team schon beschlossen hatte, dass es höchstens am Abschlussabend Alkohol geben würde.

Dracos zweite Augenbraue wanderte auch noch oben. Das konnte heiter werden.

Aber Maria war noch nicht fertig: „Außerdem darf man keinen anderen verletzen oder beleidigen. Nicht mit Worten, geschweige denn mit Taten."

Sebastian nickte anerkennend, während Harry ein ersticktes Husten von sich gab, was Draco dazu veranlasste, ihm mit kräftigen Schlägen auf den Rücken zu klopfen und „Was hast du denn, _Harry_?" zu säuseln, wobei er das letzte Wort besonders betonte.

Harry schluckte. Das konnte ja heiter werden.

Auf dem Weg zum Abendessen warfen Harry und Draco noch einen schnell Blick auf den Abwaschplan, den die Teamer eingeteilt hatten und Draco stellte entsetzt fest, dass sie heute abspülen mussten. Abspülen? Ein Malfoy sollte dreckige Sachen abwaschen? Wie schlimm konnte es eigentlich noch werden?

Das Abendessen verlief ziemlich ruhig. Eines musste man ihnen lassen, Malfoys verstanden es äußerst perfekt höfliche Konversation zu betreiben und dabei nicht sonderlich viel von sich selbst zu verraten, ohne jedoch den Gesprächspartnern einen distanzierten Ausdruck zu vermitteln.

Nach dem Essen schleifte Harry einen sich sträubenden Draco in die Küche und platzierte ihn vor einem der zwei Spülbecken. Er ließ das Wasser ein und drückte Draco mit einem „Hör endlich auf so auffällig zu sein!" einen Lappen in die Hand, den dieser mit spitzen Fingern entgegen nahm.

Die anderen beiden, die mit ihnen Spüldienst hatten, waren inzwischen auch in der Küche und brachten das dreckige Geschirr mit. Mit einem angewidertem Gesicht begann Draco am einen Spülbecken und ein dickliches, braunhaariges Mädchen am anderen Spülbecken das Geschirr zu waschen.

Draco murmelte vor sich hin: „Oh Gott, wo bin ich hier nur gelandet. Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein. Den Abwasch machen, für was gibt es denn Hauselfen? Den Abwasch!" Als er mehrmals einen warnenden Stoß mit dem Ellenbogen von Harry kassiert hatte, der das von Draco gewaschene Geschirr abtrocknete und sich innerlich über den abwaschenden, jammernden Draco totlachte, beschränkte sich Draco darauf immer wieder „Meine Hände,…meine Hände." Zu wimmern.

Harry konnte nicht mehr vor unterdrücktem Lachen. Er hatte Draco noch nie so, naja, man konnte es wohl unbeherrscht nennen, gesehen. Normalerweise ließ sich Draco nie dermaßen ‚in der Öffentlichkeit' gehen. Alle Gefühle waren feinsäuberlich unter einer Maske aus Arroganz und Spott versteckt. Aber so, wie er sich jetzt hier beim Abwasch präsentierte, da konnte Harry ihn nur immer wieder ungläubig anschauen. …Wenn er nicht grade dabei war sein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

Irgendwann nachdem ungefähr ein ¾ des gesamten Abwaschs erledigt war, zeigte Harry Erbarmen, stellte sich hinter Draco und wisperte ihm ins Ohr: „Nun Draco, ich denke ich könnte dich vielleicht ablösen…" Von Draco war nur ein leises, gequältes Winseln zu hören.

„Aber du musst dafür natürlich auch etwas tun. Hm…ich habe eine Idee. Du beleidigst mich am morgigen Tag kein einziges Mal, sei es auf unserem Zimmer oder sonst irgendwo, verstanden?", säuselte Harry mit einem Grinsen. Er wusste, dass Draco bestimmt nicht nein sagen würde, so wie er die ganze Zeit jammerte.

„Okay, abgemacht", nuschelte Draco zurück, zog aber schnell seine Hände aus dem Spülbecken und reichte Harry den Lappen.

Kopfschüttelnd machte sich Harry an die restlichen Teller. Wenn sie vorher einmal gewusst hätten, wie einfach man Draco so außer sich bringen, ja demütigen konnte, hätten sie sicher einen Weg gefunden…

Plötzlich merkte Harry, dass er sich gar nicht mehr so sicher war, ob er es jetzt noch tun würde. Irgendwie konnte Draco ja auch nichts dafür, dass er dazu erzogen wurde, dass abwaschen eine entwürdigende Tätigkeit war.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, um diese wirren Gedanken zu vertreiben. Ein halber Tag mit Draco als einzigen Zauberer in der Nähe und er begann sich irgendetwas zusammen zu spinnen. Wie wäre das nur in zwei Wochen?

Draco währenddessen war froh dieser Tätigkeit endlich entkommen zu sein, auch wenn es ihn ein bisschen wurmte, dass ausgerechnet Harry ihn ‚erlöste'. Während des Abtrocknens, das wenigstens etwas erträglicher war, beobachtete er heimlich Harry ein bisschen und wunderte sich, dass dieser nicht so aussah, als würde er dies zum ersten Mal machen. Routinierte stellte er einen Stapel Teller ins Spülwasser und wusch einen nach dem anderen sorgfältig ab. Ob er das bei seinen Muggeln öfters machen musste?

Nach dem Abwasch hatten sie frei, da die Teamer der Ansicht waren, dass sie am ersten Abend durch den anstrengenden Tag mit Anreise und dem allem wohl ziemlich müde wären und so kein Programm für den Abend einplanten.

Die meisten Teilnehmer gingen auch bald auf ihr Zimmer, nur ein paar wenige setzten sich in den Aufenthaltsraum der Hütte und unterhielten sich noch ein wenig.

Kaum waren Draco und Harry in ihrem Zimmer, ließen sie sich geschafft auf ihre Betten fallen. Beide hatten keine Lust sich jetzt noch mit irgendwelchen Muggeln zu unterhalten.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry durch eine ihm nur allzu bekannte Stimme geweckt, die genervt anscheinend jetzt schon zum vermehrten Male sagte: „Harry! Steh endlich auf!" Sie hatten sich schon gestern abgewöhnt sich in ihrem Zimmer noch mit Nachnamen anzureden, da mussten sie immer viel zu sehr aufpassen, ob jemand in der Nähe war und die Gefahr sich zu verplappern war um einiges größer.

Langsam öffnete Harry seine Augen und schloss sie sofort wieder, da er von der Morgensonne geblendet wurde. Seufzend setzte er sich in seinem Bett auf. Zu geregelten Zeiten aufzustehen war eindeutig nicht seine Stärke.

Verschlafen blinzelte er zu Draco hinüber, der gerade vor ihrem Schrank stand und aus seiner Hälfte ein paar Kleidungsstücke herausholte.

„Wegschauen!", knurrte er Harry an, woraufhin dieser sich noch einmal grummelnd in sein Kissen kuschelte.

Schließlich stand auch Harry auf, zerrte ein paar frische Kleidungsstücke aus dem Schrank und verschwand im Bad, wo Draco anscheinend schon gewesen war, da dieser bereits fertig gestylt im Zimmer stand und gerade nach einem Buch griff, während er wartete, da er es nicht riskieren wollte alleine zum Frühstück aufzutauchen. Die anderen würden dann nur versuchen ihn über Harry auszuquetschen. Er hatte gestern schon bemerkt, dass diese Muggel hier längst nicht so unschuldig waren, wie diese Maria. Und die Zwei waren nun mal die beiden bestaussehendsten Jungs im Kurs.

Gähnend kam Harry dann wieder aus dem Bad getapst. Draco musterte ihn prüfend. Seine Haare sahen nicht mehr ganz so verwuschelt aus wie vorher und er hatte eine normale Jeans und ein relativ eng geschnittenes bordeauxrotes T-Shirt an. Zum Glück hatte er sich seine Augen schon vor einer Weile mittels eines komplizierten Zaubers korrigieren lassen und trug keine Brille mehr, die seine smaragdgrünen Augen verdeckte. Er sah wirklich nicht schlecht aus.

‚Oh Merlin, seit wann denke ich denn, dass Harry Potter nicht schlecht aussieht? Ich glaube ich bin noch etwas vernebelt, weil ich nicht so viel Schlaf bekommen habe.'

Schweigend machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück und Draco stellte mit Erleichterung fest, dass sie heute keinen Spüldienst hatten. Wenigstens davon blieben sie verschont.

* * *

Nach dem Essen und einer ¾ Stunde Zeit für den Spüldienst, begann die erste Einheit. Ihnen wurde schon gestern erklärt, dass man die verschiedenen Dinge, die sie hier lernten oder einfach nur machten, Einheiten genannt wurden. Ähnlich wie Unterrichtsstunden, nur, dass es eben kein Schulunterricht war.

Sie saßen wieder alle im Versammlungszimmer in dem Stuhlkreis, als Manuela erklärte: „Also unsere erste Einheit heute hat nichts mit der Tätigkeit als Jugendgruppenleiter zu tun, wir machen eine Einheit zu über Spiritualität. Wir machen eine Diskussionsrunde, zuerst geht es einmal um Gott. Wie stellt ihr euch Gott vor? Natascha würdest du bitte anfangen?"

„Also für mich ist Gott…"

Nachdem alle ihr Ansichten über Gott kundgetan hatten, ging es um Jesus. Dieses Mal bat Manuela Draco anzufangen: „Draco, beginn du doch bitte. Glaubst du, dass Jesus diese ganzen Taten, die ihm nachgesagt werden, wirklich getan hat?"

Draco, der überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, warf Harry einen kurzen, hilflosen Blick zu, aber dieser sah auch keine Möglichkeit, ihm da raus zu helfen.

Schließlich nahm Draco nach einem kurzen Moment, in dem er so tat als würde er überlegen, sein ganzes Malfoybenehmen zusammen und sagte vollkommen überzeugt: „Natürlich. Ich wüsste nicht, warum ich daran zweifeln sollte."

Alle im Raum sahen ihn verblüfft an. Bis jetzt hatte eigentlich niemand der Teilnehmer gedacht, dass der gut aussehende blonde junge Mann sonderlich religiös wäre. Aber mit so einer Überzeugung, wie er dies sagte, musste sein Glaube tief verwurzelt sein. ‚Oder er musste eine verdammt strenge Erziehung haben, dass er so überzeugend rüber kam', führte Harry im Stillen die Überlegung der anderen fort.

„Nun gut, man freut sich ja immer, wenn jemand so überzeugt ist", fragte Manuela schließlich weiter, „Welche Tat Jesu war für dich denn am beeindruckendsten oder am faszinierendsten?"

Draco machte einen konzentriert überlegenden Eindruck, wobei Harry als einziger wusste, dass er eigentlich völlig aufgewühlt war und keine Ahnung hatte. Er war erstaunt darüber, wie gut Draco eigentlich Theater spielen konnte, dass war ihm noch sie so stark aufgefallen.

„Nun", kratzte Draco das winzige an Wissen, was er über diesen Jesus hatte (dieses Wissen beschränkte sich darauf, dass er wusste, dass Jesus immer 12 Jünger um sich hatte…oder waren es 11?), „am beeindruckendsten finde ich, dass Jesus Jünger gefunden hat, die bereit waren ihm zu folgen. Wer folgt heutzutage schon einem Wildfremden, der irgendwelche Sachen erzählt?" Leicht unsicher blickte er dann in die Runde.

Wiederum waren alle verblüfft, aus so einem Blickwinkel hatten sie das noch nie gesehen. Harry war auch verblüfft. Bei ihm kam es aber eher daher, dass er fasziniert war, wie gut Draco sich rausreden konnte.

Das Gespräch ging schließlich weiter. Danach waren 10 Minuten Pause, in denen Draco Harry zwang ihm auf den Klo zu erzählen, was dieser Jesus so alles gemacht hatte. Als Harry mit einem Grinsen seine Aufzählung mit der Tat beendete, dass Jesus einen Krüppel geheilt hatte, stöhnte Draco gequält auf und murmelte nur ein: „Merlin, hab ich mich lächerlich gemacht. Die denken jetzt ich bin felsenfest von ihrem Muggelgott überzeugt."

Nach der zweiten Einheit an diesem Tag gab es auch schon Mittagessen und eine Stunde Mittagspause, in der sich Draco und Harry in den Aufenthaltsraum setzten. Sie wollten eigentlich so wenig wie möglich mit den anderen Jugendlichen zu tun haben, aber es wäre einfach zu auffällig, wenn sie in jeder freien Minute auf dem Klo oder in ihrem Zimmer verschwinden würden.

Sogleich setzten sich ein paar andere zu ihnen und begannen sie mit Fragen über ihre Schule zu bombardieren.

„Sag mal, was ist denn das für eine Schule, auf die ihr geht? Ist es ein Gymnasium, Realschule oder Hauptschule?", wollte ein schwarzhaariger Junge namens Sven wissen.

„Äh als, Hogwarts ist ein Internat", begann Harry zögerlich und spürte plötzlich, wie sich eine Hand unauffällig auf seinen Rücken legte. Er warf einen kurzen Seitenblick zu Draco hinüber, der aber so tat, als würde die Hand überhaupt nicht zu ihm gehören.

Jetzt war Harry wirklich verwirrt. „Ähm, ja", sprach er weiter, „Es ist ein Gymnasium." Er spürte, wie die Hand einmal leicht über seinen Rücken strich, was bei ihm einen heiß-kalten Schauer auslöste. Herrgott, was war hier los?

„Ja und erzähl mal, wie ist es so? Gibt es auch Sportarten dort, die ihr ausüben könnt?", fragte Miriam weiter.

Harrys Augen leuchteten auf vor Begeisterung: „Klar, wir sind z.B. beide in der Q…" Die Hand, die auf seinem Rücken lag, verstärkte ihren Druck schlagartig, sodass Harry beinahe aufgeächzt hätte. Als er merkte, was er gerade sagen wollte, korrigierte er sich rasch: „Fussball, wir sind beide in der Fussballmannschaft."

Die anderen nickten zufrieden. Ja, diese beiden Jungs sahen wirklich ein bisschen muskulös aus, perfekt zum Fussball spielen.

Die Hand strich wieder kurz über Harrys Rücken, so als wäre sie zufrieden mit seiner Antwort und verschwand dann.

Harry schaute auf die Uhr, die im Aufenthaltsraum hing und stellte erleichtert fest, dass es schon fast Zeit war zur nächsten Einheit zu gehen.

Bevor Draco und Harry den Aufenthaltsraum verließen und sich auf den Weg zum Versammlungszimmer machten, flüsterte Harry Draco noch schnell ein „Danke!" zu, worauf Draco ihm kurz zunickte.

Harry fand es irgendwie komisch heute. Erstens hatten sie sich noch kein einziges Mal gestritten, was wohl eher daran lag, dass Draco ihm versprochen hatte, dass es heute keine Beleidigungen gab und zweitens begannen sie wirklich zusammen zu arbeiten. Zwar langsam und zögerlich, aber in Hogwarts wäre das undenkbar gewesen.

Zur gleichen Zeit dachte Draco genau über das gleiche Thema nach. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass das bestimmt die Absicht des alten Knackers gewesen war, wieder einmal zu versuchen die Zusammenarbeit zwischen den Häusern zu verstärken.

Das Merkwürdige dieses Mal war nur, dass es zu funktionieren schien.

* * *

Im Versammlungszimmer verkündete Sebastian schließlich, dass sie für die nächste Einheit Zweiergruppen bilden sollten.

Harry und Draco sahen sich kurz in stummem Einverständnis an, von ihnen würde bestimmt keiner mit irgendeinem Muggel machen, egal um was es ging.

Als alle Gruppen gebildet war, erklärte Sebastian mit einem strahlenden Lächeln: „Wir gehen jetzt raus in den Wald. Der fängt ja schon ein paar hundert Meter hinter der Hütte an. Also, auf geht's. Diese Einheit steht unter dem Thema Vertrauen."

Harry und Draco warfen sich einen grimmigen Blick zu.

* * *

**_TBC_**


	3. Viele Wege führen durch den Wald

**_Hi!_**

Ich darf stolz präsentieren: das zweite Chap! Es war zeitweise ein bisschen nervenzerrend, weil ich im Moment immer abwechslend ein Kapitel zu dieser Story und zu "Dunkle Zeiten" schreibe, so schnell wie möglich versteht sich. Nachdem ich gestern dann mit dem 3. Chap von "Dunkle Zeiten" fertig wurde und es gleich hochgeladen habe, kommt heute diese Chap.

**_Achtung: _**Da am Montag schon wieder die Schule anfängt, werden die Updates hoffentlich wöchentlich erfolgen, aber versprechen kann ich es nicht.

**_Draco1990: _**Danke! Zwei Reviews, danke, danke, danke! Ich hoffe das Chap gefällt dir!

**_Mmmel: _**Wow, ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll. Freu mich rießig, dass es dir so gut gefällt.

**_Silithiel: _**Nun, ich hoffe die Waldszene sagt dir zu. Aber bitte nicht so ruppig, ich habe ein sanftes Schreibergemüt g.

**_LadyChocolate: _**Ja, der Plot ist wirklich schon ein bisschen overdone. Aber was soll man machen? Ich hoffe du liest es trotzdem. Die Sache mit Gott und Jesus schwirrte mir schon länger im Kopf herum, wahrscheinlich gerade weil es so unpassend scheint. Das musste unbedingt rein. g

**_Lilith: _**Danke! Ja, das Thema 'Vertrauen' wird durchaus interessant werden (finde ich). Draco ist wohl nicht umsonst bei den Schlangen untergekommen, seine Erziehung hat da wohl auch was beigetragen (bei mir in der ff jedenfalls).

**_Warnung: _**Es wird bestimmt ein bisschen OOC werden, vielleicht auch ein bisschen mehr. (Hab ich am Anfang vergessen zu schreiben.)

_Und nun, viel Spaß!_

_-_

**-**

**Kapitel 2: Viele Wege führen durch den Wald**

Die gesamte Gruppe machte sich auf den Weg zum Wald. Dort angekommen, beschlossen die Teamer, dass sie zur Auflockerung der Atmosphäre, da sich die Teilnehmer des Kurses ja auch erst seit zwei Tagen kannten, ein Spiel zu machen.

Es ging eigentlich wie einfaches Fangen spielen, aber man konnte nicht gefangen werden, wenn man jemand anderen umarmte.

David und Miriam waren als erstes die Fänger. Sie liefen sofort los und da sich keiner so recht traute, jemand anderen richtig zu umarmen, hatte Miriam schnell Sven gefangen und nun war der einer der Fänger.

Schnell lockerte sich jetzt die Stimmung und ausnahmslos alle verfielen ihn ein vergnügtes, kindliches Benehmen.

Gespielt wurde auf einer ovale Lichtung, die genug Raum zum Rennen bot, die David und Sven auch voll ausnutzten und jeder in eine Richtung rannte. Maria umarmte gerade Natascha, als David an ihnen vorbeischoss, Richtung Harry, Draco und zwei anderen Mädchen.

Gerade als er die kleine Gruppe fast erreicht hatte und sich eines der Mädchen in Harrys Arme schmeißen wollte, merkte dieser, wie sich zwei starke, männliche Arme um ihn schlangen.

Draco, der ein paar Zentimeter größer war als Harry, streckte seinen Kopf über dessen Schulter und streckte Davis triumphierend seine Zunge heraus, während Harry auflachte.

Er mochte den starken Körper hinter sich, der seinen Rücken wärmte und sich leicht an ihn schmiegte. Es gab ihm ein sehr geborgenes Gefühl.

Aber schon war der kurze Moment vorbei, als das Spiel jetzt von einem Teamer beendet wurde und Draco sich verwundert von Harry löste und im nächsten Moment eine Nuance blasser wurde. Wie hatte er das jetzt schon wieder machen können? Er, Draco Malfoy, seines Zeichens Reinblüter hatte sich doch tatsächlich von dem kindischen Benehmen der anderen anstecken lassen. Er war mit gespieltem Entsetzen vor den Fängern davon gerannt, hatte mitgelacht. Er hatte gelacht, richtig laut und vergnügt sogar. Eine Tatsache, die ihn selbst sogar verwunderte.

Harry beobachtete Draco schon seit dieser sich wieder von ihm gelöst hatte. Er sah umwerfend aus, wie er da mit vergnügt funkelnden Augen und leicht geröteten Wangen, durch das ganze Rennen, stand. Harry hatte ihn noch nie vorher so lachen gehört, wie während des Fangenspielens. Es hatte irgendwie befreit geklungen.

Im Moment jedoch war das vergnügte Gesicht einem leicht entsetzten gewichen und Harry konnte sich vorstellen, dass Draco sich schon lange nicht mehr so gehen lassen hatte können, bestimmt schon viel zu lange nicht.

Er spürte plötzlich das Bedürfnis Draco irgendwie zu zeigen, dass es doch okay, sogar gut war, auch wenn er ihm das nicht direkt sagen würde. Draco würde ihn wahrscheinlich dafür ohrfeigen…oder schlimmeres.

Bevor er jedoch etwas tun konnte, ging die Einheit weiter. Sie wurden dazu aufgefordert wieder in ihre Gruppen zurück zu kehren und so standen kurz darauf auf der Lichtung lauter Zweierpaare die abwartend und neugierig zu Manuela schauten.

„Wie ihr ja alle wisst, steht diese Einheit unter dem Thema ‚Vertrauen'." Draco und Harry rollten genervt mit den Augen. So langsam bekamen beide das Gefühl, dass man Muggeln unerklärlicherweise alles zweimal erklären musste.

„Ihr werdet jetzt jeder eine Augenbinde erhalten, die ihr euch umbindet. Danach fasst ihr euren Partner an der Hand und erkundet mit ihm den Wald. Keine Angst, solltet ihr euch aus dem von uns eingegrenzten Gebiet hier im Wald heraus bewegen, ist sofort ein Teamer da der euch eine andere Richtung angibt."

Als sie Harrys verwundertes Gesicht bemerkte, wandte sie sich direkt an ihn: „Was ist denn Harry? Du schaust so?"

„Ähm, ehrlich gesagt habe ich mich gerade gefragt, was es uns bringt blind und Händchen haltend durch den Wald zu laufen."

Draco warf ihm einen kleinen anerkennenden Blick zu und Manuela antwortete nachsichtig lächelnd: „Das bringt euch schon was. Ihr sollt dadurch lernen, einander zu vertrauen, euch in Teamwork einen Weg zu erarbeiten und auf den anderen zu achten, auch wenn ihr selbst im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes blind seid. Also, fangen wir an!"

Alle nickten zustimmend und befestigten ihre Augenbinden. Sofort verschwand Harrys Welt in Dunkelheit.

Schnell merkte er, dass seine Augen zwar nichts mehr sehen konnten, seine anderen Sinne dafür aber umso schärfer waren. Er bemerkte eine Hand, die sich in seine schob.

Unwillkürlich nahm er wahr, dass ihre Hände sehr gut ineinander zu passen schienen. Er mochte den leichten Druck der festen warmen Hand Dracos.

Draco indessen ging es nicht anders. Als er seine Hand in Harrys schob, durchlief ihn unwillkürlich ein kleiner Schauer. Schließlich durchbrach er die inzwischen peinlich werdende Still mit leicht rauer Stimme:

„Also, dann gehen wir mal los und erkunden den Wald, wie sie das so schön ausgedrückt hat, nicht wahr?" Er dirigierte Harry einfach mal in eine Richtung. Dieser lief zuerst auch brav mit, fand es dann aber blöd, dass Draco alleine die Richtung bestimmte.

„Hey, ich hab keinen Bock die ganze Zeit hinter dir her zu laufen, wir sollen Teamwork machen." Damit veränderte er die bisherige Richtung ein bisschen und lief prompt gegen einen Baum.

Er konnte Dracos leises Lachen und irgendwas von wegen, er wusste immerhin wo ein baumfreier Weg war, hören, stapfte aber wortlos weiter.

Das nächste Mal musste nämlich Draco, der inzwischen neben ihm lief, dran glauben, als er frontal auf einen Baum krachte, den Harry nur streifte.

Eine Weile liefen sie immer leise miteinander zeternd in eine Richtung, bis Harry unvermittelt stehen blieb und sich an Draco wandte: „Sag mal, es kann doch nicht sein, dass die uns in diesem unwegsamen Gelände ewig in eine Richtung laufen lassen oder?"

Er konnte nur erahnen wie Draco mit den Schultern zuckte: „Ich hab mich schon zu Anfang gefragt, wie es 5 Teamer überhaupt schaffen wollen 12 Gruppen im Auge zu behalten."

„Und was sollen wir jetzt machen?"

„Augenbinden abnehmen?"

Harry musste grinsen. „Bist du dir sicher? Dir ist schon klar, dass, wenn doch ein Teamer in der Nähe ist und will, dass wir nicht zweifeln sondern einfach weiter machen oder irgend so was, wir als Strafe, dass wir die Augenbinden abgenommen habe, Spüldienst kriegen."

Draco gab ein Knurren von sich: „Wir machen weiter! ...Und zwar da lang!"

„Wieso unbedingt da lang? Nachher rennen wir da gerade in die falsche Richtung"

„Die unnötigen Ermahnungen kannst du gerne dem Schlammblut überlassen. Ich denke, wie wir beide heute schon festgestellt haben, ist mein Orientierungssinn um einiges besser, wie deiner. Oder hat Mister Ich-hab-Voldemort-besiegt-und-kann-jetzt-alles eine bessere Idee?"

„Nein, ich will trotzdem nicht in diese Richtung."

„Oh, vertraut mir der Goldjunge etwa nicht?", kam es sarkastisch von Draco zurück.

Harry überlegte ernsthaft einen Moment. „Ich denke das ist tatsächlich der Punkt. Ich vertraue keinem Frettchen", konnte er sich den letzten Satz doch nicht verkneifen.

Der Druck von Dracos Hand wurde unmerklich etwas stärker. „Du sollst auch keinem Frettchen vertrauen, du sollst _mir _vertrauen, …bitte."

Verblüffte Stille. Draco hatte gerade tatsächlich gesagt, dass Harry ihm _bitte _in dieser Sache vertrauen sollte. Als beide das richtig realisiert hatten, schob Draco schnell hinterher:

„Sonst kommen wir nie hier weg, das dürfte dir ja auch klar sein."

Harry nickte, erinnerte sich dann aber daran, dass Draco das ja nicht sehen konnte und murmelte ein okay. Er sagte aber noch, dass sie vorher ja noch kurz in diese Richtung weitergehen konnten um zu sehen, ob es hier nicht irgendwo den Abhang hoch ging. Dann wüssten sie nämlich, wie weit sie sich von der Lichtung weg befanden.

Draco nickte. Das war keine schlechte Idee. Sie hatten auf dem Weg hierher gesehen, dass es im Wald an einer gewissen Stelle plötzlich ziemlich steil nach oben ging, nach seinem Zeitgefühl wurde es jetzt eigentlich Zeit, dass sie auf den Abhang stießen.

Sie liefen weiter, bis Harry plötzlich schwankte und Draco erschrocken stehen blieb.

„Scheiße!"

„Was ist los?"

„Du, kann es auch sein, dass es einen Weg den Abhang hoch gab, der nur immer leicht anstieg?"

„Klar kann das sein, woher soll ich…"

Bevor Draco fertig sprechen konnte, stieß Harry einen kleinen Schrei aus und Draco merkte, dass er fiel …und er selbst mitgezogen wurde. Er war zu erschrocken um sich gegen den Zug von Harrys Hand zu stemmen oder sie gar loszulassen und spürte nur wenig später, wie er zu Boden fiel und gemeinsam mit Harry den Abhang hinab kugelte.

Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch kamen sie schließlich unten an, beide merkten, dass sie auf etwas Weichem gelandet waren.

Schnell rissen sie sich diese dämlichen Augenbinden herunter und schauten sich um.

Sie hatten noch mal ziemliches Glück gehabt, das Harry auf einer dicken Moosschicht gelandet war und Draco. Naja, Draco war auf Harry gelandet. Er fing sich zuerst wieder und stellte sauer fest, dass sein T-Shirt durch einen Ast eingerissen wurde.

„Um dein T-Shirt kannst du dich nachher kümmern, es wäre nett wenn du zuerst von mir runtergehen könntest", ächzte Harry. Soooo leicht war Draco nun auch wieder nicht. Obwohl, verglichen mit Dudley konnte Harry eigentlich von Glück reden. Dieser hätte ihn bestimmt platt gewalzt.

Draco realisierte gerade, dass er auf Harry gelandet war, richtete sich auf, sodass er jetzt auf Harrys Hüfte saß und schnauzte ein nein. Er hatte schlechte Laune und keinen bock mehr auf irgendwelche Bitten zu hören. Basta.

„Als du mich das letzte Mal etwas gebeten hast, hat es dazu geführt, dass wir einen steilen Abhang runter gefallen sind. Was wird wohl als nächstes passieren?"

Harry schaute ihn verblüfft an. Das gab's jetzt nicht oder? Draco spielte ein schmollendes Kleinkind und verglich die Bitte von ihm runter zu gehen mit dem, als er vorher gefragt hatte, ob sie nicht noch kurz weiter in diese Richtung gehen sollten.

Draco kümmerte das im Moment allerdings gar nicht. Er hatte eben festgestellt, dass die Aussicht von da eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht war.

Normalerweise konnte er sich ja mit ein bisschen Streiterei mit Harry von seiner schlechten Laune ablenken, aber aus der jetzigen Situation ließ sich bestimmt auch was machen.

Nun grinsend beugte er sich ein Stück zu Harry hinunter, dem bei diesem Grinsen schon übles schwante.

„Und wenn ich gar nicht von dir runter gehen möchte? Wenn es mir hier gefällt?"

Harry schoss Röte ins Gesicht, da er aber nichts sagte nahm Draco, zu Recht, an, dass sie nicht von Wut, sondern von Verlegenheit kam. Sollte Harry etwa auch schwul sein? Das wäre ja noch spaßiger.

Harry indessen war erst mal sprachlos. Was war jetzt das bitteschön? Keine spöttische Bemerkung, keine Sticheleien, stattdessen eine Anmache? Er wusste gar nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis auf Hogwarts, dass der Prinz von Slytherin schwul war. Als dieser die Gerüchte, die damals aufgekommen waren, nicht abgestritten hatte, waren unzählige Mädchen am nächsten Tag mit verräterisch geröteten Augen zum Unterricht erschienen.

Draco durfte auf keinen Fall erfahren, dass Harry dem eigenen Geschlecht auch nicht gerade abgeneigt war, das würde ihm nur noch mehr Raum für seine Spielereien geben.

Als er aus seinen Überlegungen heraus den Kopf hob und Dracos Grinsen sah, wusste er aber, dass dieser es schon längst, anhand von Harrys Reaktion auf das Gesagte, bemerkt hatte.

Draco hatte interessiert Harrys Mienenspiel verfolgt, welches ihm seine Vermutung bestätigt hatte und als er sah, dass Harry wusste, dass er wusste, dass Harry zumindest bi war, beugte er sich nun noch ein bisschen weiter zu Harry hinunter um ihm ins Ohr zu flüstern: „Na, und wie wär's? Direkt hier?" Dabei zierte ein verruchtes Grinsen seine Lippen.

Harry blieb erst mal die Luft weg. Er schluckte trocken und schloss kurz die Augen. Dann öffnete er sie aber schnell wieder, da er Draco diesen Erfolg nicht gönnen wollte und schubst ihn entschlossen von sich runter.

„Spiel mit jemandem anderen, Draco!" Das er Draco in dieser Situation mit dem Vornamen anreden musste, wirkte auf ihn irgendwie irreal und nahm gleichzeitig die Schärfe, die er eigentlich in diesen Satz hatte legen wollen.

Draco wirkte aber keinesfalls enttäuscht, er grinste immer noch, fing aber dann zu schmollen an, als Harry sich einfach wortlos umdrehte und losstapfte.

„Hey, wir sollen zusammen gehen. Außerdem müssen wir uns an den Händen halten, schon vergessen?", rief er Harry leicht beleidigt hinterher, worauf Harry sich noch einmal umdrehte und ihm spöttisch mitteilte: „Ich erkläre diese Einheit hiermit als beendet."

Nach einem kurzen Schweigen, fügte er hinzu: „Außerdem, kannst du dir vorstellen, was es für einen Eindruck machen würde, wenn wir beide verdreckt von oben bis unten, mit eingerissenem T-Shirt (dabei machte er eine Geste zu Draco hin), zerkratzten Armen und Händchen haltend von irgendwoher aus dem Wald auftauchen würden?"

Das entlockte Draco jetzt ein Lächeln: „Ich würde sagen, dass würde den Eindruck machen, als hätten wir eine interessante Einheit gehabt oder?"

Harry seufzte und wollte schon weiter, als Draco noch erklärte: „Übrigens: da geht's lang." Er zeigte neben sich in eine Richtung.

Schweigend machten sie sich auf den Weg und kamen schließlich wieder an der Lichtung an, wo sie sofort von besorgten Teamern empfangen wurden, die irgendetwas redeten, von wegen, diese Aktion wäre etwas aus dem Ruder gelaufen.

Harry und Draco konnten dazu nur grimmig nicken.

Sie merkten, dass sie keineswegs die letzten waren, was sie gedacht hatten. Es fehlten noch mindestens drei Gruppen, die wahrscheinlich noch irgendwo in diesem verdammten Wald rumliefen, womöglich auch noch mit verbundenen Augen.

Gerade kam Sebastian mit einer Gruppe zurück. Er hatte eines der Mädchen auf dem Arm, während das andere, mit völlig verdrecktem Sommerrock, neben ihm herlief. Als er ankam, informierte er die restlichen Teilnehmer und Teamer auf der Lichtung schnell: „Maria schient sich den Fuss verstaucht zu haben."

„Och wie schade", hörte Draco Harry neben sich murmeln, woraufhin er sich verblüfft an ihn wandte: „Hey, ich bin hier der mit den fiesen Bemerkungen. Färbe ich neuerdings ab?"

Harry zuckte nur die Schultern und spielte gelangweilt mit einem Ast, der auf dem Waldboden herumlag.

-

* * *

-

Endlich waren alle Teilnehmer wieder aufgetaucht und alle konnten sich auf den Rückweg machen. Außer dem verstauchten Fuss und ein paar Kratzern hatte niemand ernsthaften Schaden genommen, aber inzwischen war die ganze Bande ziemlich genervt und dementsprechend gedrückt war die Stimmung.

Als sie dann wieder an der Hütte waren, gaben die Teamer ihnen eineinhalb Stunden frei, um die Stimmung wieder zu lockern, bis es Abendessen gab.

Draco hatte keinen Bock auf die ganzen schlechtgelaunten Leute und verzog sich sofort auf ihr Zimmer, während Harry erst mal aufs Klo ging und danach unschlüssig auf dem Gang stand.

Sollte er ins Aufenthaltszimmer und sich mit den anderen mies gelaunten Teilnehmern rumschlagen oder sollte er in ihr Zimmer gehen und versuchen mit einem wahrscheinlich besser gelaunten Draco Malfoy fertig zu werden.

Er entschied sich schlussendlich dafür, dass Draco wohl das kleinere Übel war und betrat ihr Zimmer, das Draco gerade verließ um aufs Klo zu gehen. Er bemerkte, dass dieser inzwischen komplett neue Kleidung angezogen war und wohl auch geduscht hatte, was bei ihm selbst auch kein Schaden wäre.

Seufzend schnappte er sich neue Kleidung und verschwand in ihrem Badezimmer, das zwar keine Toilette, aber dafür eine Dusche beinhaltete.

Gedämpft hörte er durch die geschlossene Tür, dass Draco das Zimmer wieder betreten hatte.

Harry war gerade fertig sich auszuziehen und wollte die Dusche betreten, als Draco mit einem unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck die Tür aufriss. Zu unschuldig irgendwie, war Harrys erster Gedanke, als er nach dem Schreck wieder klar denken konnte.

Der zweite war: „Raus! Aber schnell!" Was er Draco auch entgegen schrie. Dieser beendete noch kurz in aller Ruhe, schenkte ihm dann ein leichtes Lächeln und mit einem „Nicht schlecht." verließ er das Badezimmer wieder.

Harry stieg unterdessen mit hochrotem Kopf in die Dusch und lehnte, während er unter dem erfrischend nassen Strahl stand, seinen Kopf an die kühlen Wandfliesen.

Draco Malfoy kam ins Bad, wenn er gerade unter die Dusche wollte und betrachtete seinen nackten Körper auch noch prüfend. Oh Merlin, konnte es eigentlich noch peinlicher werden? Und dann gab er auch noch blöde Kommentare ab. Harry spürte wie ihm wiederholt das Blut ins Gesicht schoss.

‚Beruhige dich Harry, einfach ganz ruhig bleiben. Das ist nur wieder eins von seinen dreckigen Spielen, er macht das nur um dich hinterher fertig zu machen. Aber diese Kommentar,…verdammt!'

Nun völlig aufgewühlt beendete Harry seine Dusche und begab sich unter einem Mantel des eisernen Schweigens und ging, einen ganz gewissen, blondenhaarigen, absolut scharf aussehenden…Jungen, ignorierend ins Zimmer zurück.

Draco saß engelsgleich auf seinem Bett und hatte sich anscheinend in ein Zaubertränkebuch vertieft.

Als er nach einer Weile merkte, dass Harry ihn absolut ignorierte und es sogar vermied in seine Richtung zu sehen, durchbrach er die angespannte Stille besänftigend.

„Harry, es tut mir ja Leid, aber ich kann auch nichts dafür, dass das Badezimmer keinen Schlüssel zum Abschließen hat. Schau mal,…"

„Es tut dir Leid!", keifte Harry da nun auch schon los, „Ja klar, das kannst du Dumbledore erzählen. Ich glaube bestimmt nicht dermaßen an ‚das Gute' im Menschen. Du bist eine total miese, hinterhältige Scheißschlange! Das du jetzt schon so dermaßen tief gesunken bist andere Leute begaffen zu müssen."

„Okay, es reicht jetzt! Ich habe dir gegenüber eine gewisse Toleranz entwickelt in den letzten Tagen, Harry, aber es gibt auch Grenzen. Und jetzt hab dich verdammt noch mal doch nicht so. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob du schlecht ausgesehen hast. Echt, man könnte meinen du wärst eine verklemmte Jungfrau."

Wieder einmal an diesem Tag lief Harry knallrot an, was bei Draco jedoch ein anzügliches Grinsen hervorlockte.

„Ach so ist das. Na, dem können wir auch abhelfen."

Harry starrte ihn geschockt an. Das hatte er jetzt nicht wirklich so gemeint, wie Harry es verstanden hatte oder? ‚Oh Junge, gibt's da was miss zu verstehen?'( innere Stimme)

Sein Bauch fühlte sich plötzlich reichlich komisch an bei dem Gedanken. Zum wiederholten Male fragte sich Harry, wie zum Teufel er in diese ganze Situation hinein geraten konnte.

Vielleicht würde er ja bald friedlich schlummernd in seinem Bett im Gryffindorturm aufwachen und feststellen, dass alles nur ein Alptraum war. Er redete tatsächlich mit Draco über seine Sexualität. Okay, Draco redete und Harry ließ seine Gesichtsfarbe für sich sprechen.

Schlimm genug.

Draco war inzwischen auf einen neuen Gedanken gekommen. Er musste noch eineinhalb Wochen mit diesen blöden Muggeljugendlichen und diesen stümperhaften Möchtegern-Teamern verbringen. Er brauchte auch mal Abwechslung. Vor allem brauchte er jemandem 'zum Spielen'.

Scheiß drauf, ob sie bis vor kurzem die größten Feinde waren oder nicht. Harry war der einzige Zauberer in der Nähe und außerdem sahen die restlichen Jungs nicht halb so scharf aus wie er. ‚Das letzte unbedingt streichen, seit wann sah Harry Potter in seinen Gedanken scharf aus?'

Egal, es konnte auf jeden Fall spaßig werden.

* * *

**_TBC_**

_Please review!_


	4. Ich zeig dir was, Kleiner

**Huhu!**

Bin wieder mit dem neuen Chap da. Hoffe es gefällt euch.

_Vielen Dank an alle Reviewer, sollte es Leute geben, die diese FF einfach so lesen, Leute bitte reviewt mir! Ich versuche auch immer besser zu werden und freue mich, wenn ihr mir sagt was gut war und was ich noch verbessern könnte usw._

**_Draco1990: _**Tja, das mit der Augenbinde hat einfach so gut gepasst g. Wir mussten schon mal etwas ähnliches, wenn auch nicht ganz so gefährliches, machen. Hm, ob Draco lange 'spielen' wird? Wir werden sehen, allzu lange denke ich nicht. Merci, für deine Anregungen!

**_Justine-Chan: _**Ja, das ist immer ein bisschen schwierig. Ich denke, dass sie sich nicht wirklich vetrauen, wenigstens im Moment nicht. Es ist wohl eher so, dass das im Wald eine Art Zwangsvertrauen war, es ist ihnen nichts anderes übrig geblieben. Jedoch stimme ich dir auf jeden Fall zu, dass es hier wohl schneller gehen wird, als in Wirklichkeit, ich denke sonst wird es für die Leser mit der Zeit zu langweilig. Freu mich riesig, dass dir die Story trotzdem gefällt.

**_Schreggi: _**Ich finde auch, dass es irgendwie zu Draco passt ein bisschen solche Spielchen zu machen. Wir werden sehen, wie es sich entwickelt. Vieeeeeeeelen Dank für dein Review!

_So, das wars erst mal von mir. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

- 

**Kapitel 3: Ich zeig dir was, Kleiner**

Die Sonne schien schon durchs Fenster, während Harry sich langsam aus seinen Kissen erhob. Neuer Tag, neues Glück?

Verschlafen blinzelte er und schaute zu Draco hinüber, der gerade mit nacktem Oberkörper vor dem Schrank stand und sich ein neues T-Shirt suchte.

Harry war unfähig seinen Blick abzuwenden und bestaunte mit weit geöffneten Augen Dracos Oberkörper. Seine Haut wirkte makellos alabasterfarben und er war unglaublich gut proportioniert, gerade genug Muskeln, dass es nicht kindlich wirkte, aber nicht so viele, dass es protzig aussah.

Wow! Bevor Harry richtig realisieren konnte was geschah, hatte sich Draco schon vollends zu ihm umgedreht, das T-Shirt in der Hand und mit einem fetten Grinsen im Gesicht, da er schon lange mitbekommen hatte, dass Harry erwacht war und ihn schon unhöflich lange angaffte.

Harry, dem gerade bewusst wurde, dass es Draco Malfoy war, bei dessen Oberkörper er fast angefangen hätte zu sabbern, lief knallrot an, hüpfte schnell aus seinem Bett und flüchtete Richtung Bad.

Leider hatte er vergessen, dass er gestern Abend, bevor er ins Bett gegangen war, seine Kleider aus Faulheit einfach direkt vors Bett gepfeffert hatte und jetzt prompt darauf ausrutschte.

Er wäre auch mit dem Kopf voraus auf den Boden geknallt, wenn Draco nicht geistesgegenwärtig einen großen Schritt auf ihn zu gemacht hätte und ihn auffing.

Harry, der in der Erwartung auf den Aufprall schon mal die Augen geschlossen hatte, spürte plötzlich einen starken Arm um seine Hüfte geschlungen. Vorsichtig öffnete er seine Augen und blickte direkt auf eine nackte, muskulöse Brust vor seinem Gesicht.

‚Oh Merlin, das DARF einfach nicht wahr sein! Bitte, hol mich jemand hier raus, ich nehme sogar freiwillig Zaubertranknachhilfe bei Snape. Ich versprechs.'

So langsam merkte Harry, dass ihm irgendwie etwas warm wurde. Ein dezenter Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase, der sehr angenehm war. Eine Prise Vanille und noch etwas anderes, er konnte es nicht benennen. ‚Scheiße, wieso riecht Draco so gut?'

Bevor ihm irgendwelche weiteren Gedanken dieser Art kommen konnten, wollte Harry sich schnell von Draco losreißen, aber der Arm an seiner Hüfte und ein zweiter an seinem Rücken hielten ihn auf.

Plötzlich begann die eine Hand langsam an seinem Rücken entlang zu streichen und Harry spürte einen sanften Hauch an seinem Ohr.

„Du musst aufpassen, Harry", schnurrte ihm Draco ins Ohr und Harry wurde gleichzeitig heiß und kalt. Wieso machte dieser Typ ihn nur dermaßen verrückt? Da ging doch etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zu.

Ob Draco etwa irgendeinen Zauber auf Harry ausgesprochen hatte? ...Nein, das konnte auch nicht sein. Sie durften zwar teilweise hier zaubern, aber ihr Zauberstäbe waren so gesichert worden, dass sie erstens nur harmlose Zauber anwenden konnten und die auch nur, wenn keine Muggel in der Nähe waren und zweitens konnten sie keine anderen durch ihre Zauber beeinflussen oder Schaden zufügen.

Draco ließ Harry los, worauf dieser sich sofort im Bad verschanzte. Was für ein Tagesanfang.

* * *

- 

Nach dem Frühstück begann wieder einmal eine neue Einheit. Sie wurden in Gruppen eingeteilt und mussten sich mithilfe eines Spiels die verschiedenen Leitungsstile eines Gruppenleiters erarbeiten.

Es war eigentlich für alle ziemlich langweilig und stressig. Da sie in verschiedene Gruppen gekommen waren, sahen sich Draco und Harry erst beim Mittagessen wieder, wobei Harry ein Blick genügte um zu merken, dass Dracos Laune sich unterhalb des Gefrierpunkts befand.

Er stocherte so völlig genervt in seinem Teller herum, dass Harry irgendwann doch nicht umhin konnte ihm einen fragenden Blick zuzuwerfen, obwohl er sich einredete, dass es ihn sowieso nicht interessierte.

„Was? Warum guckst du jetzt auch noch so blöd?"

Okay, es war definitiv eine dumme Idee gewesen, Draco auch nur einen Blick zuzuwerfen. Er hatte im Moment einfach eine Scheißlaune, was interessierte es auch Harry. ‚Mann, ich wollte doch nur wissen, warum…Scheiße! Ich wollte gar nichts von Draco wissen, warum auch?'

„Sorry, du siehst nur die ganze Zeit schon so genervt aus", sprach Harry dann doch leicht verlegen.

„Ich wette, du wärst auch genervt, wenn dich während dieser beschissenen Einheit auch noch so ein potthässliches Mädchen nonstop zutextet und Flirtversuche startet."

„Oh", war das einzige, was Harry darauf zu sagen wusste.

Jetzt musste Draco doch grinsen: „Also keine Sorge, Kleiner. Es war nicht wegen dir."

Harry schaute ihn perplex an. Was sollte jetzt das schon wieder. „Ich glaub, du hast sie so langsam nicht mehr…"

„Harry, Harry, hatten wir nicht einen Waffenstillstand ausgemacht? Also nicht so unhöflich bitte."

„Du dreckiges…"

„Oh, vulgär bitte auch nicht."

Harry atmete einmal tief durch und wandte sich dann wieder an Draco: „Darf man vielleicht erfahren, warum Sie sich in letzter Zeit so, nun ich würde sagen ungewöhnlich, benehmen, Mister Malfoy?"

Draco hob amüsiert grinsend ganz malfoylike eine Augenbraue und gab zurück: „Nun, Mister Potter, könnten Sie mir bitte erklären, was Sie unter ungewöhnlich verstehen?"

„Sie benehmen sich ungewöhnlich möchte ich meinen. Man könnte es manchmal fast als nett bezeichnen. Außerdem wirken sie immer öfters, wie soll ich das ausdrücken, wie auf Brautschau würde ich sagen."

„Nun, ich würde sagen, das trifft es ganz gut. Aber wenn, bin auf Bräutigamschau, Mister Potter."

Damit erhob sich Draco und räumte seinen leeren Teller auf. Zum Glück hatten Harry und er schon ihren gesamten Spüldienst hinter sich.

* * *

- 

In der Mittagspause, saßen Harry und Draco beide im Aufenthaltsraum, wobei Harry versuchte möglichst unauffällig auf der Eckbank ein Stück von Draco weg zu rutschen, was dieser jedoch damit quittierte, dass er unter dem Tisch eine Hand auf Harrys Bein legte, woraufhin dieser erschrocken innehielt und es nicht wagte sich zu bewegen.

Plötzlich rief Sven ein „Ich hab's gewusst!" aus. Alle anderen am Tisch sahen ihn verwundert an, als er dann Draco und Harry angrinste.

„Ich hab's doch gewusst. Ihr seid zusammen, nicht wahr?"

Beide sahen ihn leicht geschockt an.

„Kommt, jetzt tut doch nicht so scheinheilig. Ich hab es mir schon gedacht, als ihr immer so im Spaß herumgestritten und euch angeschmollt und immer gegenseitig geärgert hattet."

Harry klappte schnell den Mund auf und wollte schon vollkommen entsetzt protestieren, als Draco ihm zuvorkam und nun seinerseits Sven angrinste.

„Tja, jetzt hat es doch jemand erraten. Eigentlich wollten wir das nicht so zeigen. Wir möchten auch nicht, dass es gleich jeder erfährt, okay?"

Wiederum begann Harry den Mund zum Protestieren zu öffnen, aber der Druck auf seinem Bein verstärkte sich warnend. Er beschloss es erst mal dabei zu belassen und nickte kurz, wenn auch widerstrebend, zu Dracos Aussage.

Alle anderen am Tisch versprachen es nicht weiter zu erzählen und Draco erhob sich dann mit einem „Ihr entschuldigt uns bis zur nächsten Einheit, nicht wahr?" und zog Harry mit sich.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, blaffte Harry Draco sofort an. „Sag mal, was glaubst du eigentlich, was du denen da gerade erzählt hast? Tickst du eigentlich noch ganz sauber?"

Draco sah ihn unbeeindruckt an und gab dann zurück: „Jetzt mach doch nicht so ein Drachentheater daraus. Es hat ja wohl einiges positives an sich. Erstens fragt niemand, warum wir ständig zusammenhocken und zweitens fragt auch niemand, wenn wir etwas mehr Zeit ihn unserem Zimmer verbringen, wie andere. Sie werden sich ja wohl davor hüten, nachschauen zu wollen, was wir so machen."

Harry errötete leicht bei dieser Vorstellung ‚was wir so machen' und musste dann sehr widerstrebend zugeben, dass Draco schon Recht hatte. Er musste dann zwar die ganze mit ihm in einem Zimmer verbringen, aber immerhin konnte er sich dann schon mal auf die Verwandlungsprüfung, die direkt in der Woche nach diesem Zeug hier stattfand, vorbereiten.

Schließlich nickte er resigniert und machte sich nach einer Weile mit Draco zusammen auf den Weg ins Versammlungszimmer, da es wieder mit dem Programm weiterging.

Die nächste Einheit bestand aus einer Praxisstunde. Zuerst wurden sie in Zweiergruppen eingeteilt. Jeder musste ein Kärtchen ziehen und immer die mit den gleichen Symbolen bildeten zusammen eine Gruppe.

Draco warf einen Blick auf seinen Zettel und knurrte Harry dann flüsternd zu: „Sag mir jetzt bloß nicht, dass du keinen blauen Kreis hast."

„Oh, du kannst aufatmen. Ich habe tatsächlich einen blauen Kreis."

Harry schnappte sich das Material, dass sie benötigten und setzte sich mit Draco zusammen an einen Tisch in der Essecke.

„Also, was für einen Stuss müssen wir dieses Mal machen?", erkundigte sich Draco.

„Wir müssen einen Heißluftballon bauen."

„Was?"

„Schau mal, das ist die Anleitung. So soll es am Schluss aussehen, dann zündet man das hier unten an und dann sollte er eigentlich fliegen."

„Oh Mann, für was soll das jetzt schon wieder gut sein? Falls er wirklich fliegt, ist er danach sowieso weg."

„Ich denke, sie wollen, dass wir auch ein bisschen Spaß haben und nicht nur irgendwelches Zeug auswendig lernen müssen, wir sind hier schließlich nicht in der Schule."

„Oh, ganz toll, das wird bestimmt seeeeeeeehr spaßig. Wenn ich einen Zauberstab ohne Sperre dabeihätte, würden mir auch so ein paar Sachen einfallen, die mir wirklich Spaß machen."

Seufzend begannen sie dann, ihren Ballon zu bauen. Harry war zwischendurch immer wieder versucht laut loszulachen, besonders wenn Draco mal wieder eine der Ballonseiten falsch an die andere angeklebt hatte und dann schmollte, aber er konnte sich immer noch rechtzeitig bremsen.

Schließlich hatten sie es nach 1 ½ Stunden endlich geschafft und Draco fragte gerade zum wiederholten Male, ob dieses Ding, das sie da zusammengebaut haben, wirklich fliege konnte, nur wenn man den in Spiritus getränkten Wattebausch an dem Drahtgestell unter der Öffnung des Ballons anzündete.

Während des Bastelns war seine anfängliche Keine-Lust-Haberei, einem fast kindlichen Eifer gewichen und Harry wunderte sich im Stillen darüber, wie unglaublich schnell und unerwartet Dracos Stimmungen wechselten, seit sie hier waren.

Er fragte sich an was in ihrer Umgebung es wohl lag, dass er seine übliche neutrale und auch kalte Maske hier nicht benutzte.

Nachdem alle ihre Ballons fertig hatten, wollten sie sie eigentlich steigen lassen, aber da es zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Ankunft draußen regnete, war das im Moment nicht möglich.

Daher gab es erst einmal eine Kaffeepause.

Die Einheit am Nachmittag zog sich zäh wie Kaugummi dahin. Es ging darum, wo man für seine Gruppe überall Zuschüsse herbekommen konnte und auch Sponsoren und sie mussten gerade in 5er Gruppen Aufgaben dazu erledigen und schon mal Antragsformulare ausfüllen, damit sie wussten, wie es ging.

Harry und Draco saßen zusammen mit ihrer Gruppe gelangweilt an einem Tisch und mussten gerade eine Rede verfassen, um Sponsoren für ein Zeltlager zu erhalten, da ihre Gruppenkasse laut Aufgabe fast leer war.

Natascha saß über ein Blatt Papier gebeugt und schrieb eifrig Notizen auf, Nadine und David diskutierten dabei mit ihr, während Draco und Harry sich eher heraushielten, da sie ja sowieso keine Ahnung von diesen Dingen hatten.

Harry versuchte noch halbherzig Nataschas Notizen mit zu verfolgen, Draco starrte gelangweilt Löcher in die Luft und beschloss dann, etwas gegen seine Langeweile zu tun.

Langsam und unauffällig legte er eine seiner Hände auf seinen Schoß und ließ sie gemächlich in Harrys Richtung wandern. Mal sehen, wie lange er es schaffte einfach ruhig sitzen zu bleiben und gar nichts zu machen.

Harry zuckte leicht zusammen, als er schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag eine fremde, männliche Hand an seinem Bein fühlte. Das konnte doch jetzt nicht schon wieder sein. So langsam glaubte er, Draco war in diese „Ich-leg-dir-in-der-Öffentlichkeit-unauffällig-die-Hand-aufs-Bein-und-vielleicht-auch-noch-irgendwo-anders-hin-und-schaue-dann-ob-du-es-schaffst-ruhig-zu-bleiben"-Spielchen vernarrt.

Unauffällig schob Harry seine Hand jetzt auch unter den Tisch und versuchte Dracos Hand von seinem Bein zu schubsen, was allerdings misslang und Draco fing an mit seinen schlanken Fingern sanft über Harrys Handrücken zu streichen.

Schnell zog dieser seine Hand daraufhin zurück, was im Nachhinein auch nicht die beste Idee war, da Draco einfach mit seinen zarten Streicheleinheiten da weitermachte, wo seine Hand nun war, auf Harrys Bein.

Langsam aber sicher wurde es Harry etwas unangenehm oder besser gesagt nicht unbedingt unangenehm, eher ziemlich warm. Er ruckelte leicht nervös auf seinem Stuhl herum und warf einen Blick in die Runde, der im zeigte, dass zum guten Glück noch niemandem etwas aufgefallen war.

Unbeirrt streichelte die Hand auf seinem Bein weiter und fing jetzt an sacht seinen Oberschenkel hoch und runter zu tänzeln, wodurch Harry das Blut ins Gesicht schoss, da die Finger seiner Körpermitte immer ein bisschen näher kamen.

Plötzlich erklang die Musik, die anzeigte, dass die Einheit beendet war und es jetzt eine Stunde Pause bis zum Abendessen gab.

Harry sprang sofort aus und flüchtete aus dem Raum. Draco grinste ihm nur hinterher.

Harry rannte in sein Zimmer und fing an seinen Tarnumhang aus seiner Reisetasche zu wühlen. Merlin, er brauchte jetzt dringend frische Luft, aber ungesehen. Was war das den für eine peinliche Aktion gewesen? Nicht genug, dass Draco so unverfroren war und mitten zwischen diesen ganzen Muggeln anfing ihn zu begrapschen, nein ein ganz bestimmtes Körperteil Harrys war auch kurz davor gewesen zu reagieren.

Gerade, als er seinen Tarnumhang gefunden hatte, hörte Harry unverkennbare Schritte auf dem Gang. Draco! Schnell änderte er seine Meinung, stopfte den Tarnumhang unter sein Kopfkissen, verließ das Zimmer, wobei er an der Tür beinahe mit Draco zusammen gestoßen wäre und ging hastig Richtung Aufenthaltsraum.

Da waren sogar lauter nervende Muggel noch besser als jetzt mit Draco Malfoy reden zu müssen.

* * *

- 

Draco beobachtete Harrys Flucht leicht amüsiert, ärgerte sich aber darüber, dass er jetzt alleine in ihrem Zimmer herumhocken musste.

Seufzend schnappte er sich ein Buch und fing an zu lesen.

Bereits nach wenigen Minuten wurde es ihm aber zu langweilig und er schaute sich prüfend im Zimmer um, auf der Suche nach etwas, mit dem er sich die Zeit vertreiben konnte.

Plötzlich blieb sein Blick an Harrys Bett hängen. Was lugte denn da unter dem Kopfkissen hervor?

* * *

- 

Harry währenddessen saß im Aufenthaltsraum allein auf einem Sofa und während er mit halbem Ohr dem Gespräch der anderen zuhörte, kreisten seine Gedanken wieder einmal um Draco. Besser gesagt um Draco und ihn.

Er versuchte gerade die jetzige Situation rational dar zu stellen. Okay, Harry wusste, dass Draco schwul war und Draco wusste inzwischen, dass Harry schwul war. Außerdem fing Draco mittlerweile an, Harry ernsthaft an zu graben.

Das allein machte Harry ja schon fassungslos, aber im Ganzen war Draco hier auch total anders, als in der Schule. Nie im Leben hätte Harry es sich vorstellen können, dass ein Malfoy mit strahlendem Gesicht und roten Wangen Fangen spielen könnte.

Oder mit einem angestrengten Gesicht Blätter zusammenklebte.

Oder trotzig schmollend seine Arme verschränkte, wenn er nun schon das dritte Blatt falsch auf ein anderes geklebt hatte.

Kurz: Draco war menschlich für Harry geworden. War er früher ein kaltes, egoistisch Frettchen gewesen, das nur darauf aus war andere fertig zu machen, hatte Harry ihn jetzt als facettenreichen, manchmal sogar hilfsbereiten Menschen kennen gelernt.

Er hätte nie gedacht, dass man innerhalb so weniger Tag seine Meinung über einen Menschen so ein großes Stück ändern konnte, auch wenn Harry Draco natürlich jetzt längst nicht für den netten Nachbarn von nebenan hielt.

Hm, wie sah es überhaupt mit Harry selbst aus? Es war wohl Zeit auch darüber nachzudenken, ohne sich etwas vorzumachen.

Fand er Draco attraktiv? -Definitiv. Alleine schon dieser Oberkörper war ein Traum.

Gefiel es ihm, wenn Draco ihn anbaggerte? –Auf jeden Fall. Wer wird nicht gern von Hogwarts bestaussehendstem Jungen angebaggert?

Harry musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass er auch an Draco interessiert war. Er hatte bis jetzt erst eine Beziehung mit einem männlichen Partner gehabt und war überzeugt an Draco rein sexuell interessiert zu sein.

Naja, wenn da nicht bestimmte Wärmeschauer und ein kribbeliges Gefühl in der Magengegend wären.

Er konnte sich ja wohl nicht in Draco Malfoy…? Nein, bestimmt nicht. Ja, er war an ihm interessiert, allerdings rein sexuell, von wegen verknallt oder so.

Außerdem würde er das Sexuelle mit Sicherheit auch nicht ausleben. Draco zeigte zwar sehr eindeutig, dass er auch nicht gerade abgeneigt wäre, aber Harry konnte das nicht tun.

Im Grunde wollte er ja schon, Herrgott, er war schließlich ein siebzehnjähriger, gesunder Junge. Klar wollte er. Aber er riss sich am Riemen, weil es schlicht und einfach Hochverrat wäre. Er würde seinen Freunden damit ein Brett vor den Kopf knallen. Mit seinem Erzfeind ins Bett zu steigen, das würden sie mit Sicherheit weder verstehen, geschweige denn gutheißen.

Mitten in seinen Gedanken, spürte Harry plötzlich ein Windhauch an seinem Ohr.

Erschrocken setzte er sich schnell wieder aufrecht hin und schaute sich misstrauisch um. Da war doch gar nichts. Er wollte sich schon kopfschüttelnd wieder zurücklehnen, als er wieder einen Windhauch spürte, dieses Mal an seinem Hals.

Wachsam ließ Harry seinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen, aber alle saßen entweder an Tischen und unterhielten sich oder spielten was oder sie saßen auf den Sofas und dösten vor sich hin.

Eine nur allzu bekannte Hand legte sich dann auf Harrys Bein, welcher unfähig sich zu bewegen scharf die Luft einsog.

‚Oh nein, lass es nicht das sein, was ich denke. Seit wann hat Draco überhaupt einen Tarn… Oh scheiße, er hat doch nicht etwa meinen gefund…?'

Bevor Harry seine Überlegungen weiterführen konnte, lenkte jedoch die unsichtbare Hand auf seinem Fuss seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Sacht strich sie sein Bein hoch und runter, verweilte hin und wieder an einer Stelle und malte unsichtbare Muster darauf.

Plötzlich ließ sich ein Gewicht auf seinen Beinen nieder und Harry ächzte überrascht auf. Was dachte sich dieser…?

Eine zweite Hand wanderte behutsam seine Brust hinauf, was bei Harry eine Gänsehaut erzeugte und legte sich schließlich auf seine Wange.

Dieser schloss kurz die Augen und versuchte aufzuwachen. Gerade als er sich eingeredet hatte, dass das alles nur irgendein Hirngespinst sein konnte, spürte er für einen Sekundenbruchteil ein Paar unglaublich weicher Lippen auf seinen und hörte, wie ihm unverkennbar Dracos Stimme ins Ohr flüsterte:

„Ich zeig dir was, Kleiner."

**_TBC_**

* * *

- 

**_Please review!_**


	5. Deal?

**_Huhu!_**

Sorry, dass das Chap erst jetzt kommt, hatte aber am Wochenende absolut keine Zeit und musste es in den letzten beiden Tagen fertig stellen.

_Danke an alle Reviewer!_

**Draco1990:** Auch hier nochmal ein riesiges Dankeschön an dich! Ich lese immer wieder super gerne von dir.

**Schreggi:** fies grins Ja, irgendwie muss es ja auch für die Leser ein bisschen spannend bleiben, gell? Aber hier ist nun das nächste Chap.

**shean: **Danke für dein Review! Hier gehts nun weiter, hoffe du bleibst dran.

**Silithiel: **Tja, hier wirst du wohl auch noch nicht ganz genau erfahren, ob Draco es jetzt richtig ernst meint oder nicht. Wir werden sehen, merci für dein Kommi.

**Alraune: **g Tja, ich kann wie du siehst. fies grins Aber jetzt gehts ja weiter. Thanks für dein Kommi!

**Nuja: **Freut mich total, dass es dir gefallen hat! Bin mal gespannt, ob du wieder ein bisschen grinsend vor dem Bildschirm sitzt. Vielen Dank für dein Review!

_Viel Spaß beim 4. Chap!_

-

* * *

**-**

**Kapitel 4: Deal?**

Oh, ja, das war wirklich mal eine gute Idee gewesen, musste Draco sich selbst gratulieren. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen genau beobachten können, dass Harry keinesfalls so negativ auf ihn reagierte, wie dieser ihm immer wieder weiszumachen versucht hatte. Nein, nein, der Goldjunge war längst nicht so unschuldig, wie er immer tat.

Die Idee Harry öffentlich ein bisschen einen Ansporn zu geben seine Schüchternheit fallen zu lassen, war genial. Der erste Vorteil war schon einmal, dass Harry sich beherrschen musste und Draco auch nicht anfahren oder ähnliches konnte, da dieser schließlich unsichtbar war.

Flüchten konnte er auch nicht, da Draco sich inzwischen ja auf Harrys Beinen nieder gelassen hatte. Außerdem musste Draco selbst zugeben, dass diese außergewöhnliche Situation, mit all diesen unwissenden Muggeln um sie herum, das ganze Geschehen noch ein bisschen anregte.

Dann würde er Harry mal aus der Reserve locken!

Harry spürte zwei unsichtbare Hände, die sanft seine Brust auf und ab strichen. Bereits nach einigen Sekunden kriegte er eine Gänsehaut und musste aufpassen, dass er nicht aufseufzte. Wieso hatte Draco bloß diese göttlichen Hände?

Das Gewicht auf seinen Beinen verlagerte sich ein bisschen und Harry spürte plötzlich Dracos Atem an seinem Hals. Unwillkürlich stellten sich seine Nackenhärchen auf, was Draco ein zufriedenes Grinsen entlockte.

Dieser begann nun, immer noch sanft, kleine Küsse auf Harrys Hals zu hauchen. Er küsste sich von Harrys Hals dann langsam nach oben und spürte währenddessen, wie sich Harry unter ihm, wenn auch widerwillig, mehr und mehr entspannte. Draco schnurrte ihm zufrieden ins Ohr, was Harry kurz aufhissen ließ.

Dieser befand sich gerade in einem gewaltigen Zwiespalt. Einerseits hämmerte sein Geist ihm immer wieder ein, dass er das Ganze hier unter keinen Umständen zulassen konnte, andererseits reagierte sein Körper sehr wohl auf Dracos sanfte Streicheleinheiten und fühlte sich unglaublich wohl.

Harry schaute sich verstohlen um. Die Situation im Aufenthaltsraum hatte sich bis jetzt nicht geändert. Von seinem unsichtbaren Besucher schien auch niemand etwas mitbekommen haben.

So weit, so gut. Harry war wohl zur Untätigkeit verdammt. Er konnte nichts ändern ohne sich extrem auffällig zu machen und die dummen Fragen, die dann zweifelsohne kommen würden, wollte er sich auf jeden Fall ersparen. Er hoffte nur noch, dass Draco jetzt nicht so dreist war und wirklich ran gehen würde. Merlin bewahre.

Draco hörte ein kleines resigniertes Seufzen seitens Harrys und spürte gleichzeitig, wie sich der Körper unter ihm mit einem Mal völlig entspannte. Das lief ja super.

Er verlagerte sein Gewicht wieder mehr auf die Beine und begann damit, Harrys Oberschenkel zu massieren. Seine schlanken Finger tänzelten neckisch an den jeansbekleideten Schenkeln entlang und bewegten sich langsam aber sicher jedes Mal ein Stück weiter zur Mitte hin.

Da Draco seinen ‚Wirkungsbereich' nur kaum merklich veränderte, fiel es Harry erst auf, als eine unsichtbare Hand neckisch einmal über seine Körpermitte fuhr.

Geschockt riss er die Augen auf und wäre vor Überraschung und Entsetzten fast aufgesprungen. Leise und gequält stöhnte Harry auf. Anscheinend würde sich Draco nicht damit zufrieden geben, Harry mit sanften Kosungen bis zum Wahnsinn zu reizen.

Harry bemerkte, dass die Finger irgendwie Gefallen an einer ganz bestimmten Stelle seines Schoßes gefunden zu haben schienen, da sie sich nicht mehr von dort weg bewegten, sondern im Gegenteil anfingen, sich dieser Stelle ausgiebig zu widmen.

Bereits nach sehr weniger Zeit bemerkte Draco entzückt, dass sich unter seiner überaus talentierten Hand etwas zu regen zu schien. Mit einem diabolischen Grinsen verstärkte er den Druck seiner Finger etwas, was Harry ein leises Stöhnen entlockte.

„Draco, was glaubst du eigentlich, was das geben soll? Hast du noch alle Besen im Schrank mich vor dieser ganzen Muggelschar lächerlich machen zu wollen?", presste Harry hervor.

Draco verstärkte den Druck seiner Finger nochmals.

„Du Bastard."

„Aber, aber, Harry! Gib doch zu, dass es dir gefällt. Es macht dich doch scharf nichts dagegen tun zu können nicht wahr", gurrte Draco ihm ins Ohr.

Harry versuchte nur krampfhaft seine Atmung zu beruhigen, während er ein leises Lachen hörte und Draco dann weiter sprach:

„Aber weißt du, mich macht es auch an, und wie!"

Mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung drehte Draco seinen Schoß an Harrys Oberschenkel und drückte ihm etwas äußerst hartes und großes daran.

Harry konnte sich nur mit großer Anstrengung davon abhalten aus den Sofakissen hochzuschnellen. Verdammt war das heiß!

Als er gerade dachte es einfach nicht mehr aushalten zu können ohne ziemlich eindeutige Geräusche von sich zu geben, schnellte plötzlich Draco von seinem Schoß hoch und gleich darauf fühlte Harry, wie der unsichtbare Blonde ihn an der Hand packte und sobald er aufgestanden war, sich hinter ihn stellte und aus dem Zimmer dirigierte.

Kaum in ihrem eigenen Zimmer angekommen, schmiss Draco die Türe zu, sprach einen Zauber, der sie verschloss, darüber aus und gleich hinterher einen Silencio.

Während er sich zu Harry umdrehte, der in ängstlicher Erwartung, aber aufs äußerste erregt, ein Stück ins Zimmer zurück gewichen war, riss er sich gleich den Tarnumhang vom Leib und ließ ihn achtlos auf den Boden fallen.

Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei Harry angelangt und küsste ihn, bevor er irgendetwas sage konnte, sanft auf den Mund.

Er spürte, dass Harry sich leicht versteifte und wieder mit sich zu kämpfen schien, ob er jetzt Draco von sich stoßen oder zu sich ziehen sollte, aber Draco konnte erfreut feststellen, dass der Kleinere den Kampf gegen Draco und sein eigenes Begehren offensichtlich aufgegeben hatte.

Mit einem Seufzen zog Harry Draco näher zu sich und erwiderte den leichten Druck der weichen Lippen. Hochverrat hin oder her. Er war jetzt scharf wie schon lange nicht mehr und Draco augenscheinlich auch. Ein bisschen Rummachen hatte schließlich noch keinem geschadet.

Er war sich zwar im Klaren darüber, dass er später die Verantwortung für sein Tun übernehmen musste, da er sich in der jetzigen Situation ja durchaus wehren konnte, aber im Moment interessierte das sowieso nicht.

Harrys Gedankengänge wurden von einer warmen Zunge unterbrochen, die ihm bittend über die geschlossenen Lippen fuhr, woraufhin er diese sofort öffnete.

Beinahe bedächtig und doch mit einem fühlbaren Verlangen, erkundete Dracos Zunge Harrys Mundinnenraum. Sacht für er über die Zahnreihen, bevor er kurz Harrys Zunge massierte und sie dann neckisch anstupste.

Nun wurde auch Harry sehr schnell aktiv und drängte Dracos Zunge entschlossen aus seinem Mund, um dieses kleine Duell in dessen Mund zu verlegen.

Langsam schob er seine Zunge in die süße Mundhöhle des anderen und ging auf Entdeckungsreise. Kein Zweifel, Draco schmeckte wirklich betörend.

Während sie in den Kuss vertieft waren, zog Draco Harry näher an sich und begann mit seinen Händen unter dessen T-Shirt zu wandern und es ihm dann über den Kopf zu ziehen. Gleich darauf folgte sein eigenes und zwei nackte Oberkörper pressten sich aneinander.

Harry musste aufseufzen, als er Dracos weiche, makellose Haut und die gut proportionierte Brust an seiner fühlte. Oh ja, das war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes verboten gut.

Jetzt ließ auch er seine Hände wandern und neckte mit federleichten Berührungen Dracos Brustwarzen, die sich schnell verhärteten und.

Mit einem wohligen Schnurren löste Draco den Kuss und begann damit Harrys Hals mit Küssen zu bedecken, woraufhin dieser seinen Kopf zur Seite drehte, damit Draco besser heran kam.

Quälend langsam, aber mit einem sicheren Ziel vor Augen, begann Dracos Mund Harrys Oberkörper hinunter zu wandern und immer wieder schnellte seine Zunge hervor, um einige Stellen zärtlich zu liebkosen, was Harry scharf die Luft einziehen ließ.

Als Draco am Hosenbund angekommen war, wurde er plötzlich von Harry gepackt und ein Stück von sich geschoben. Als er aufblickte begegnete er Harrys schamgerötetem Blick, der ihn etwas ängstlich ansah:

„Draco,…bitte nicht….Ich…noch nie…kann das jetzt nicht."

Zu Harrys Überraschung zeigte sich bei Draco ein für ihn absolut untypisches sanftes Lächeln, als dieser antwortete:

„Keine Sorge Kleiner. Das will ich heute bestimmt noch nicht. Wie ich dir gesagt habe: Lass mich dir etwas zeigen, ich bin mir sicher es gefällt dir."

Draco war beinahe entsetzt über sich selber, als er bemerkte, dass er diese Worte tatsächlich ernst gemeint hatte. Okay, er war dafür gewesen, hier auch ein bisschen Spaß zu haben. Aber diesen einfühlsamen Charakterzug, der ihn dazu brachte, auf Harry Rücksicht zu nehmen, kannte er an sich nun überhaupt nicht.

Ein Malfoy nahm sich das, was er wollte. Ausnahmslos. Das war eine der ersten Regeln gewesen, die er bei deinem Vater hatte lernen müssen.

Was hinderte ihn jetzt daran, sich an Regeln zu halten, die er bereits im frühsten Kindheitsalter eingebläut bekommen hatte?

Harry jedoch schien sehr erleichtert zu sein, er schenkte Draco einen dankbaren Blick, der diesen sofort seine Gedanken unterbrechen und leicht zurück lächeln ließ.

Draco nahm seine vorher unterbrochene Tätigkeit wieder auf und begann nun, Harrys Hose zu öffnen. Vorsichtig befreite er das erigierte Glied.

Nachdem er Harry ein paar beruhigende Küsse auf den Bauch gehaucht hatte, da er gespürt hatte, dass dessen Nervosität zurückkehrte, setzte er einen kleinen Kuss auf die Spitze von Harrys Glied.

Harry musste unwillkürlich aufkeuchen, das hatte noch nie ein Junge bei ihm getan und als Draco jetzt begann mit seiner Zunge erfahren an seiner Länge auf und ab zu streichen, musste Harry sich unwillkürlich an dem kleinen Tisch hinter ihm festhalten.

Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie sie während des Küssens ein Stück durchs Zimmer gewandert waren, sodass er nun mit dem Rücken zu diesem Tisch stand.

Draco kämpfte währenddessen mit seinen ganz eigenen Emotionen. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl die Härte von Harrys Schaft unter seiner Zunge leicht pulsieren zu füllen. Harrys Keuchen war inzwischen in immer lauter werdendes Stöhnen übergegangen. Draco konnte sich auch nicht mehr zurückhalten und stöhnte sacht gegen Harrys Glied.

Langsam öffnete er dann seinen Mund und ließ die Härte in seinem Mund verschwinden, was Harry dazu brachte leise aufzuschreien. Merlin, das war eine heiße Hölle, in der er sich gerade befand.

Unwillkürlich musste er nach unten schauen, wie Draco vor ihm kniete, selber mit einer beachtlichen Beule in der Hose, und jetzt begann erst leicht und dann leidenschaftlich an seinem Glied zu sagen. Abermals entwich Harry ein lautes Stöhnen.

Draco merkte, dass Harry ihn beobachtete und blickte ihn von unten herauf an. Er saugte noch stärker an der Härte in seinem Mund und sah genau in Harrys Augen.

Draco, unfähig sich dem Bann dieser unglaublichen Augen zu entziehen, bemerkte, wie Harry sich plötzlich versteifte und dann aufschrie.

Ein Sturm an Emotionen brach in den funkelnden smaragdgrünen Augen los, der auch Draco den letzten Anstoß gab und dieser sich in seine Hose ergoss.

Gehorsam schluckte er die gesamte Samenflüssigkeit herunter und leckte kurz Harrys Glied sauber, bevor er sich wieder erhob und Harry abermals in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zog.

Dieser, noch ziemlich weggetreten von seinem unglaublichen Orgasmus, küsste genauso feurig zurück und keuchte immer noch.

Nach einer endlos scheinenden Zeit lösten die beiden sich schließlich wieder voneinander und begannen ihre Kleider zusammen zu suchen. Harry, dem die Situation wieder mal nur allzu deutlich bewusst wurde, verschwand schnell mit hochrotem Kopf im Bad, während Draco sich mit dem Gesicht einer zufriedenen Katze sein T-Shirt überstreifte.

Fehlte nur noch das Schnurren.

-

* * *

- 

Harry ließ sich langsam an der geschlossenen Tür entlang auf die kühlen Bodenfliesen hinunterrutschen.

Oh Mann, was war das jetzt wieder für eine Aktion gewesen?

Inzwischen hatte ihn sein Gryffindormut wieder verlassen und er hatte keine Ahnung, was er von der jetzigen Situation halten sollte.

Er bereute es bestimmt nicht, war es schließlich das beste Erlebnis mit einem Jungen, seit er herausgefunden hatte, dass er schwul war.

Andererseits verstand er vor allem Draco nicht. Ein Malfoy nahm niemals Rücksicht, unter keinen Umständen, das wusste sogar Harry, der auf Malfoys ja normalerweise alles andere als gut zu sprechen war.

Okay, seit sie hier waren, schienen sich die Regeln ziemlich verändert zu haben, aber er hatte nie gedacht, dass Draco einer anderen Person soviel Gefühl entgegenbringen konnte, wie er es heute getan hatte. Besonders nicht, wenn diese Person Harry Potter hieß.

Naja, sich selber verstand Harry auch nicht. Es war ja nicht nur so, dass Draco es meisterhaft verstand ihn geil zu machen, nein, wenns nur das wäre, gäbe es ja eine einfache Lösung.

Draco verursachte ein Gefühl bei Harry, dass er nicht richtig einordnen konnte. Auf der einen Seite ein unglaubliches Kribbeln im Bauch, auf der anderen Seite konnte er ihn immer zum lachen bringen und Harry betrachtete ihn im Moment tatsächlich als Freund.

Er seufzte resigniert auf, ihm blieb wohl sowieso nichts anderes übrig, als abzuwarten, wie es weiterging.

Wäre da nicht dieses ewige hin und her zwischen seinem Moralgefühl, sprich Schüchternheit Draco gegenüber, und seinem Verlangen, gepaart mit seinen Gefühlen, wäre Harry eigentlich fürs erste genug geholfen.

Aber wie es aussah, musste er das wohl alleine auf die Reihe bekommen. Selbst wenn Hermine und Ron hier wären, könnte Harry sie wohl kaum mit dem Problem konfrontieren, ob er lieber auf schüchternes Naivchen machen oder einfach seine Gefühle ausleben sollte.

Langsam stand Harry auf und zog sich sein T-Shirt wieder an. Er trat kurz ans Waschbecken, um sich das Gesicht zu kühlen, bevor er zurück ins Zimmer ging, wo es sich Draco zwischenzeitlich mit einem Buch und einem äußerst zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck bequem gemacht hatte.

'Total süß, wie ein kleines Kätzchen!', dachte Harry unwillkürlich, 'Stopp mal, das ist doch mein Bett! Was soll jetzt das sein?'

Unschlüssig blieb Harry mitten im Zimmer und überlegte, was er jetzt machen sollte. Er konnte sich auf Dracos Bett legen, aber dann würde dieser garantiert ankommen und mit einem dreckigen Grinsen fragen, was Harry denn auf seinem Bett mache.

Schließlich schob er seine Gedanken beiseite, er sollte vielleicht mal wieder mehr spontan handeln. Obwohl, mit einem Blick auf den zufriedenen Draco auf seinem Bett überlegte er, dass das wahrscheinlich auch nicht die 'effektivste' Idee war. Okay, das konnte man jetzt von zwei Seiten sehen.

Leise seufzend schnappte er sich sein Verwandlungsbuch und ließ sich auf der äußersten Kante seines Bettes nieder, woraufhin Draco ihn leicht herausfordernd anlächelte.

„Siehst du Kleiner, ist doch gar nicht so schlimm oder? Hab ich schon gebissen?"

Harry schoss die Röte ins Gesicht.

„Draco, bitte nicht darüber reden,…ich will nicht darüber nachdenken."

Draco senkte sein Buch und runzelte seine Stirn leicht.

„Genau das ist es, Harry. Ich möchte nämlich nicht, dass du es verdrängst. Hat es dir nicht gefallen?"

Harrys Kopf wurde noch eine Spur roter, falls das überhaupt möglich war.

„Verdammt, natürlich hat es mir gefallen, was denkst du denn? Aber,…du verstehst das nicht…Ron und Hermine…die anderen Schüler auf Hogwarts…"

„Natürlich verstehe ich das, aber die jetzige Situation sieht ja so aus: Du bist hier, ich bin hier. Um uns rum nur Muggel. Du willst mich, ich will dich."

Draco leckte sich einmal lasziv über die Lippen, woraufhin Harry diese wie gebannt anstarrte.

„Also, wo liegt denn das Problem, kleiner Löwe?", ließ Draco auch schon mit einem verruchten Grinsen verlauten.

Harry lief es heiß und kalt den Rücken hinunter. Scheiße, wieso war Draco auch nur so…geil?

Er musste erst einmal tief Luft holen und blickte dann in Dracos Gesicht, das inzwischen wieder ernst geworden war, was Harry zeigt, dass Draco jetzt wohl auch wirklich eine ernsthafte Antwort erwartete.

„Okay, weißt du. Ich…ich…hab…hab noch nie mit…verdammt du weißt schon! Und das…also das erste Mal sollte doch eigentlich…dieses ganze richtige-Zeitpunkt-Zeug. Für dich ist das alles vielleicht Quatsch, aber ich bin mir einfach nicht sicher, ob das der richtige Zeitpunkt wäre."

Bei Draco zeigte sich wieder ein leichtes Lächeln. Er war sich also nicht sicher, ob es der richtige Zeitpunkt wäre. Bei der Wahl der Person schien er sich ja anscheinend sicher zu sein.

Draco begann jetzt aber ernsthaft über das Gesagte nachzudenken.

„Okay, ich habe einen Vorschlag. Es klingt vielleicht verrückt, aber hör es dir mal an. Wie wäre es, wenn wir es so machen würden: Wir machen weiter wie bisher, gehen aber nicht weiter, wenn du es nicht willst."

„Oh nein und ich soll wohl ernsthaft glauben, dass du dich daran halten würdest oder?"

„Außerdem", fügte Harry mit einem etwas verschämten Blick hinzu, „ist es wohl nicht ganz so eine alleinige Sache des Wollens."

„Okay, okay, wir machen's trotzdem, aber wir werden nicht so weit gehen, dass dein Moralgefühl in Bedrängnis kommt, besser gesagt nicht mehr in Bedrängnis als heute auch."

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck war mehr als zweifelhaft.

Draco beschloss, das er wohl noch einen kleinen Anreiz zur Einwilligung geben musste.

„Naja, ich kann natürlich auch das von heute wieder machen, wenn ich zu arg auf Entzug bin, weißt du, ich war schon immer gut in Tarnungszauber."

Harry blickte ihn entgeistert an und wurde leicht rötlich um die Nase, als er an die Situation im Aufenthaltsraum dachte. Er überdachte den Vorschlag von Draco noch einmal und musste sich eingestehen, dass für ihn eigentlich auch nur gute Sachen dabei heraus sprangen.

„Na schön, machen wir es so, wie du vorgeschlagen hast. Aber wehe…"

„Ich schwöre bei meiner Malfoyehre, dass ich nicht weitergehen werde, wenn du es nicht willst", unterbrach ihn Draco jetzt ernst.

Schließlich streckte er seine Hand aus.

„Deal?"

Harry besah die Hand kurz und schlug dann ein.

„Deal!"

Tja, verrückte Situationen erforderten wohl verrückte Maßnahmen.

**_TBC_**

-

* * *

- 

**_Please review!_**


	6. David und Goliat

_Huhu!_

Da bin ich nun wieder. Ich weiß ihr musstet eine halbe Ewigkeit warten, aber bei dem Stress den ich die ganze Zeit hatte, ging es einfach nicht anders. Außerdem hatte ich eine Zeit lang auch überhaupt keinen Plan, wie ich überhaupt weiterschreiben soll. Ganz zufrieden mit dem Kapitel bin ich nicht, aber was will man machen. Ich hoffe das neue Chap kann vor euren Augen bestehen und freue mich auf Reviews und konstruktive Kritik.

Ach ja: auch wenn es mit den Chaps mal länger dauert, aufhören werde ich nicht!

Danke an alle Reviewer! Hier sind eure Antworten:

**_Draco1990: _**Meine super auf-beiden-Seiten-Reviewerin! Daaaaaaaanke für deine ganzen Kommis! Ich freu mich, wenn es dir gefällt! Hdgdl

**_Nuja: _**Vielen Dank! Freu mich total, dass dir mein Schreibstil zusagt. Bin gespannt, wie es dir weiterhin gefällt.

**_Alraune: _**g Der Cliff ging irgendwie nicht anders. Ich hoffe die Story sagt dir weiterhin zu. Merci für dein Review!

**_Reiko-Yamaoka: _**seufz Ihr freut euch alle so und seid gespannt und ich bring ewig kein neues Chap. Tut mir echt Leid, ich hoffe du liest trotzdem noch weiter.Vielen Dank für dein Kommi!

**_Dragon coranzon: _**Super, dass dir die Idee so gut gefällt. Ich dachte, es wäre mal etwas anderes. Danke für dein Kommi!

**_Keule:_** Ich finds toll, dass ich mit meiner Story auch Leute zumLachen bringen kann.Mitunter ein Grund warum ichschreibe, ist,weil ichhoffe, Leute fürein paar Augenblicke von dem manchmal nichtso toll verlaufenden Alltag ablenken zu können. Wer verschwindet nicht mal gern für eine Weile in seiner eigenen Fantasiewelt?Merci für dein Review!

_Voilà, viel Spaß mit dem neuen Chap!_

_-

* * *

-_

**Kapitel 5: David und Goliat**

Harry lag mal wieder mit unter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen auf seinem Bett und schaute nachdenklich Richtung Decke. Vier Tage waren seitdem sie besagtem Deal abgeschlossen hatten vergangen und verdammt, Draco zu küssen war immer noch so wahnsinnig aufregend und erregend, wie beim ersten Mal.

Sie hatten wieder einmal Pause, irgendwie schien der halbe Kurs nur aus Pausen zu bestehen, hier wurden wohl nicht gerade die besten Gruppenleiter ausgebildet. Naja, Harry konnte es ja egal sein.

Er fragte sich, wie es wohl seinen Freunden ging. Dumbledore hatte ja dafür gesorgt, dass keiner der Schüler irgendwie seine Eule mitnehmen konnte, Kontakt mit jemandem anderem, außer dem Projektpartner, war verboten.

Worauf wir schon wieder bei Draco wären. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, als vor seinem inneren Auge wie auf Kommando das Bild des umwerfend gut aussehenden, blonden jungen Manns erschien.

Augen, manchmal kalt wie Metall und distanziert, dann jedoch wieder funkelnd grau, wie eine aufgepeitschte See. Und die Haare, äußerst blond und traumhaft seidig…

Plötzlich wurde die Zimmertüre aufgerissen und ein sehr gut gelaunter Draco betrat schwungvoll das Zimmer.

„Gute Neuigkeiten! Die Pause wurde um 1 ½ Stunden verlängert. Das Team hat irgendwas zu Hause vergessen und muss eine neue Einheit zusammenstellen, diese Idioten."

Erfreut setzte sich Harry auf: „Wenigstens etwas Gutes hier."

Draco bewegte sich währenddessen langsam auf Harry zu und hob spielerisch eine Augenbraue: „Etwas Gutes? Gibt es hier sonst nichts 'Gutes'?"

Er hatte sich inzwischen ebenfalls auf Harrys Bett niedergelassen und kam diesem langsam mit dem Gesicht näher, was in Harrys Bauch ein erwartungsvolles Kribbeln auslöste.

„'Gut' ist wohl relativ. Auf jeden Fall gibt es etwas Verbotenes."

„Ach ja?"

Draco streifte mit seiner Nase leicht Harrys, tat aber sonst nichts und wartete ab.

„Ja, verdammt", Harry wimmerte leicht. Er wollte Draco jetzt küssen, aber bis jetzt hatte Draco immer die Initiative ergriffen und trotz der letzten Tage traute Harry sich irgendwie nicht ihn von sich aus zu küssen.

Draco schien den inneren Kampf, der in Harry tobte, bemerkt zu haben und legte es jetzt darauf an, ihn aus der Reserve zu locken.

„Gefällt meinem schwarzen Löwen das Verbotene etwa nicht?"

Bei diesen verheißungsvollen Worten wurde das Kribbeln in Harrys Bauch beinahe unerträglich und Dracos Nähe tat sein übriges, sodass er sein Gehirn demonstrativ ausschaltete und schnell den Abstand zwischen Dracos und seinen Lippen schloss.

Hm, Dracos Lippen waren immer so unsagbar weich. Unglaublich.

Auch Draco schloss seine Augen genießerisch, als ihre Lippen sich endlich trafen. Harry zu küssen war jedes Mal wieder eine ganz neue Erfahrung für ihn. Er hatte diesen einzigartigen Geschmack, den Draco nicht genau benennen konnte, der ihn aber süchtig machte.

Er spürte Harrys warme Zunge auf seinen geschlossenen Lippen und öffnete seinen Mund sofort breitwillig. Endlich hatte er diese Hürde überwunden. Draco versuchte schon seit Tagen Harry dazu zu bringen, auch mal die Initiative zu ergreifen.

Er hatte bisher immer gespürt, dass Harry es auf jeden Fall auch wollte, aber dieser schien seine unglaubliche Schüchternheit bis jetzt nicht überwinden zu können.

Während ihre Zungen ein leidenschaftliches Duell miteinander fochten, ließ sich Draco langsam in eine liegende Position gleiten und zog Harry auf sich. Harry bemerkte seine Position, nämlich das er eng an Draco geschmiegt halb auf dessen Brust lag, erst, als sie ihren Kuss aufgrund Luftmangels abbrechen mussten.

Er wollte schon etwas verlegen abrücken, was Draco jedoch verhinderte, indem er seine Arme um Harry legte und ihn so in seiner Position hielt.

„Harry, Harry", murmelte er sanft, „Ich bin niemand vor dem du dich schämen musst, das solltest du doch langsam wissen."

Okay, jetzt war Harry wirklich verlegen. Besser gesagt ihm war peinlich, dass Draco sehr genau gemerkt hatte, dass es ihm peinlich war.

Harry räusperte sich kurz: „Nun, ist aber auch nicht so leicht zu glauben, findest du nicht?"

Draco seufzte leicht, fesselte Harrys Augen aber immer noch mit seinem Blick und schmiegte sich noch ein Stückchen näher an Harry: „Ich weiß. Vertrau mir einfach ein bisschen solange wir hier sind, bitte. Harry, ich hab's versprochen."

Langsam nickte Harry und ließ seinen Kopf schließlich vorsichtig auf Dracos Brust sinken. Er kuschelte sich nun sehr eng an den Slytherin und fing leise an zu schnurren, als Draco begann ihn sacht im Nacken zu kraulen.

Draco musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Da hatte er sich einen kleinen Löwen eingefangen. Zufrieden schloss er seine Augen und kraulte Harry ein bisschen weiter.

Irgendwie verstand er sich selbst ja nicht mehr. Seit wann war aus ihm so ein einfühlsamer Mensch geworden, der auf Harrys Seelenheil achtete und seit wann bei Merlin mochte es Draco Malfoy mit jemandem einfach nur dazuliegen und zu kuscheln?

Schließlich schob er diese Gedanken beiseite. Er vergas immer wieder, dass er sich keine Gedanken mehr darüber machen brauchte, wenn er einen 'für einen Malfoy untypischen' Charakterzug an sich feststellte. Der Dunkle Lord war tot, sein Vater eingebuchtet und seine Mutter hatte ihm sowieso immer gesagt er solle so sein, wie er war. Allzu wozu sich über so natürliche Dinge den Kopf zermartern?

-

* * *

- 

Das Leitungsteam des Kurses hatte nach reichlich Überlegungszeit beschlossen, am Abend nun einmal wieder etwas Spirituelles zu machen, worauf sich Draco natürlich schon besonders freute.

„Wir machen was?"

Harry gluckste leise, das konnte ja etwas werden. „Bibelszenen, Draco, wir spielen eine Szene aus der Bibel nach. So als wäre es ein Theaterstück, verstanden?"

„Natürlich habe ich das verstanden, was denkst du denn?", schmollte Draco jetzt ein bisschen vor sich hin, „Aber was soll uns das denn bringen? Schließlich kann man das ganze Zeug ja in diesem Riesen-Gebetswälzer nachlesen."

„Bibel, Draco, B-i-b-e-l." Harry konnte sich jetzt kaum halten vor Erheiterung.

„Schon klar."

-

* * *

- 

„Nun, nach ein paar ähm, unvorhersehbaren Komplikationen, wollen wir nun in unserem Programm weitermachen. Wie ihr schon wisst werden wir jetzt eine biblische Szene nachspielen. Zuerst werde ich euch besagte Szene einmal vorlesen."

Mit diesen Worten schlug Manuela ihre Bibel auf und begann eine, für die meisten Teilnehmer wohlbekannte, Stelle aus der Bibel zu lesen.

'…_Der Philister kam immer näher an David heran; sein Schildträger schritt vor ihm her…'_

„Was ist jetzt das schon wieder?", wisperte Draco, nachdem Manuela aufgehört hatte zu lesen, Harry zu.

„Das ist die Geschichte von David und Goliat. Es geht darum, dass Goliat ein großer starker Krieger ist, aber dennoch von David, dem Sohn eines Knechts, mit einer Steinschleuder erledigt wird."

Draco seufzte: „Diese Muggel sind soooo unrealistisch."

„Also", unterbrach Sebastian das aufkommende Geflüster, „wir werden jetzt die Rollen verteilen. Natürlich werden auch Gegenstände dargestellt. Zuerst brauchen wir aber einen David und einen Goliat. Wer möchte gerne?"

Aufmunternd schaute er in die Runde und versuchte die Teilnehmer dazu zu animieren, eine der beiden Rollen zu übernehmen.

Als sich schließlich nach ein paar Minuten immer noch niemand meldete, fiel sein Blick auf Harry und Draco.

„Wie wäre es denn mit euch beiden? Oh doch, das wird bestimmt super. Draco, du könntest doch den Goliat spielen, nicht wahr?"

Draco schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Wunderbar. Also, wer möchte die Steinschleuder Davids spielen und wer König Saul?"

Als schließlich jeder eine Rolle hatte, stellten sie sich entsprechend auf. Auf der einen Seite Harry alias David mit dem Heer der Israeliten hinter sich, auf der anderen Seite Draco alias Goliat mit den Philistern hinter sich.

Manuela begann die Szene erneut vorzulesen und die Teilnehmer sollten nun mitspielen.

'_Und Saul zog David seine Rüstung an; er setzte ihm seinen bronzenen Helm auf den Kopf und legte ihm den Panzer an, und über der Rüstung hängte er ihm sein Schwert um. David versuchte in der Rüstung zu gehen, aber er war es nicht gewohnt.'_

Draco warf indessen Natascha alias Rüstung des Saul mörderische Blicke zu, da diese von hinten ihre Arme um Harry geschlungen hatte und sich mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht wie einen Klotz an ihn hängte, damit er sich 'mit der Rüstung' auch ja keinen Schritt bewegen konnte.

'…_Der Philister kam immer näher an David heran; sein Schildträger schritt vor ihm her.'_

Draco kam langsam mit Sven alias Schildträger Harry entgegen, wobei auf Harry diese langsame Gangart eher aufreizend, anstatt bedrohlich wirkte.

Es kam ihm so vor, als wäre Draco eine lauernde Katze, die genüsslich langsam auf ihr Opfer zupirschte. Ihm ging ein leichter Schauer über den Rücken.

'_Voll Verachtung blickte der Philister David an, als er ihn sah;…'_

Draco taxierte Harry mit einem typischen Blick à la Malfoy, eine Augenbraue abwertend nach oben gezogen, sodass Harry jetzt Mühe hatte bei diesem Anblick nicht los zu prusten.

Draco als verachtender Muskelmann Goliat, das Bild hatte irgendwie was.

'…_denn David war noch sehr jung, er war blond und von schöner Gestalt.'_

Draco ließ seinen Blick kurz über Harry schweifen und leckte sich unauffällig über die Lippen, wobei es Harry schon ganz anders wurde.

'_Der Philister sagte zu David: Bin ich denn ein Hund, dass du mit einem Stock zu mir kommst?'_

„Oder willst du mich etwa bestrafen", schnurrte ihm Draco leise entgegen, sodass es nur Harry hören konnte, da sie sich inzwischen direkt gegenüber standen.

Harry schoss die Röte ins Gesicht und er hatte Mühe sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Wie schaffte es Draco nur immer und immer wieder ihn in solche Situationen zu bringen und warum nur wusste er in diesen Situationen nie mit was er kontern sollte.

'…_Als der Philister weiter vorrückte und immer näher an David herankam, lief auch David von der Schlachtreihe der Israeliten aus schnell dem Philister entgegen. Er griff in seine Hirtentasche, nahm einen Stein heraus,…'_

„Es wird jetzt aber nicht im Ernst von mir erwartet, dass ich gleich hier auf den Boden kippe oder? Mein Shirt hat mehr gekostet, als dieser ganze Fußboden."

„Draco, bitte, spiel einfach schön mit, ja? Spiel einfach mal eine Runde 'lieber Junge', ja?", zischte Harry ihm zu.

„Ach, du hast es also lieber 'brav'?"

„Draco, bitte!"

„Merlin, was bringt man nicht alles für Opfer?"

'…_schleuderte ihn ab und traf den Philister an der Stirn…'_

Dies wurde sehr überzeugend dargestellt von Maria alias Stein des David, die auf Draco 'zuschwebte' und ihn antippte, woraufhin dieser anfing bedenklich zu schwanken.

'…_Der Stein drang in die Stirn ein, und der Philister fiel mit dem Gesicht zu Boden.'_

„Hey Goliat, mit dem Gesicht zu Boden", schmunzelte Harry.

„Wie in Merlins Namen soll ich denn bitteschön mit dem Gesicht zu Boden kippen können? Der Stein trifft mich ja wohl auf die Stirn, also muss ich zwangsweise nach hinten umkippen!"

Harry lachte sich innerlich schlapp. Er liebte es wie Draco es mal wieder aufs Neue schaffte die Situation, in der die Teamer krampfhaft versuchten 'ein Gefühl tiefen Glaubens' zu versprühen, aufzumischen, in dem er die kleinsten Dinge in Frage stellte.

'_So besiegte David den Philister mit einer Schleuder und einem Stein; er traf den Philister und tötete ihn, ohne ein Schwert in der Hand zu haben.'_

„Aber wahrscheinlich mit dem Zauberstab in der Unterhose", grummelte Draco vom Boden aus inzwischen ziemlich genervt hinzu, während Harry neben ihm, einen kleinen Erstickungsanfall erlitt.

'_Dann lief David hin und trat neben den Philister: Er ergriff sein Schwert, zog es aus der Scheide, schlug ihm den Kopf ab und tötete ihn.'_

„Grrrr, ich bin doch schon lang durch den Stein gestorben, du Idiot", Draco schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, „Nicht mal ein Zauberer kann zweimal sterben."

'_Als die Philister sahen, dass ihr starker Mann tot war, flohen sie.'_

„Und mich lassen sie natürlich ohne Kopf hier herumliegen. Sind doch alles Todesser!"

'…_David nahm den Kopf des Philisters und brachte ihn nach Jerusalem. Goliats Waffen aber legte er in sein Zelt.'_

„Ach ja? Goliats Waffen, ja?", machte sich Draco mal wieder, nur für Harry hörbar, etwas zweideutig bemerkbar.

Damit war diese Szene nun zu Ende gespielt und alle Teilnehmer mussten sich wieder in einen Kreis setzen.

„Also", ergriff Manuela mit ihrer schon übertrieben wirkenden guten Laune das Wort, „dann erzählt doch mal: Wie habt ihr euch denn so in eurer Rolle gefühlt?"

„Ich fand es irgendwie unglaublich, dass ich als kleiner Stein die Macht hatte diesen starken Gegner zu besiegen, indem David mich geschleudert hat. Ich finde das beweist, dass jeder etwas bewirken kann, wenn er nur genug daran glaubt", meldete sich Maria als erste zu Wort.

Die Teamer bedachten sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln und stimmten ihr vollständig zu.

„Was meinst du, David?"

„Tja, was soll ich noch hinzufügen? Zuerst hatte ich ziemlich Angst vor diesem großen starken Kerl, aber ich habe darauf vertraut, dass ich ihn besiegen kann und schließlich konnte es ja auch. Aber ich denke ohne die Unterstützung des Volkes hätte ich es nicht geschafft. Sie haben ebenfalls an mich geglaubt."

Harry merkte, dass er plötzlich gar nicht mehr von der eben gespielten Szene sprach, sondern von seinem Sieg über Voldemort. Es war nun inzwischen etwa ein halbes Jahr her.

Es machte ihn ein bisschen nachdenklich. Irgendwie schien diese Religion der Muggel doch nicht so vollkommen an den Haaren herbeigezogen zu sein, wie er zuerst dachte.

Harry hatte schließlich am eigenen Leib erfahren, dass wirklich jemand kleines, anscheinend unscheinbares, jemand starkes besiegen konnte, wenn er nur genug daran glaubte und auch darauf bauen konnte, dass andere an ihn glaubten und ihn so gut es ihnen möglich war, unterstützten.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Andrea, auch eine Teamerin, jetzt Goliat aufforderte zu erzählen, wie es ihm ergangen war.

Ein Blick auf Draco genügte Harry um ihn wieder lächeln zu lassen. Der Blonde hatte wirklich genug von dieser Einheit, das konnte er ihm ziemlich deutlich ansehen, auch wenn Draco es sehr gut versteckte.

„Was glauben Sie wohl, wie es mir geht! Ich wurde von so einer halben Portion mit einem Stein getroffen, der meine makellose Stirn verletzt hat, bin kopfüber in den Dreck gefallen und wurde auch noch geköpft UND dann liegen gelassen. Wie würde es wohl Ihnen gehen!", schnarrte 'Goliat' auch schon gereizt zurück.

Während Andrea Draco leicht perplex anschaute, stellte Harry mit einem Blick in die Runde fest, dass er zum Glück bei weitem nicht der Einzige war, der ein Lachen nur schwer unterdrücken konnte. Manchmal war Draco geradezu bezaubernd süß.

Nachdem jeder einmal seine Erlebnisse beim Nachspielen dieser Szene erzählt hatten, gab es erst einmal wieder eine kurze Pause, bevor es dann Abendessen geben würde.

Harry schnappte sich schnell den nicht ganz so gut gelaunten Draco und schleifte ihn mit einem letzten Zwinkern an Sven auf ihr Zimmer. Dieser grinste kurz zurück bevor er ins Aufenthaltszimmer ging, ihr Märchen von einer Beziehung funktionierte immer noch tadellos. Naja, inzwischen war es der Wahrheit ja sogar ein Stückchen weit näher gekommen, zwar keine nennenswerte Strecke, aber immerhin ein Stückchen.

Im Zimmer angekommen setzte er Draco erst mal auf sein Bett, brachte ihm ein Glas Wasser und schmiegte sich lächelnd leicht an ihn.

„Hey, schlechte Laune, Tiger?"

Nun musste Draco doch grinsen. Sein kleiner Löwe war aber auch zu herzig mit seinen kleinen Aufmunterungsversuchen.

„Ist schon okay. Ich bin das ganze Muggelzeug nicht gewohnt, es stresst mich ein bisschen das alles machen zu müssen und eh keine Ahnung davon zu haben."

Harry kuschelte sich ein bisschen enger an ihn und sah ihn forschend an: „Alles wieder gut?"

Jetzt schon wieder mit einem ganz gewissen Slytheringrinsen zog Draco dessen Kopf näher zu sich heran: „Naja, fast. Aber ich glaube ich weiß auch schon, was meine Laune deutlich heben könnte."

Langsam ließ er seine Lippen auf Harrys sinken, von dem ein leises Seufzen zu hören war. Zufrieden sog er den ganz typischen Geruch von Harry auf und ließ seine Zunge kurz frech über Harrys Lippen gleiten, die sich sofort breitwillig öffnete und den Besucher mit der eigenen Zunge empfing.

Ein heißes Zungenduell zwischen den beiden entstand, das keiner so recht für sich entscheiden konnte.

Als sie zwecks Luftmangels ihre Lippen schließlich kurz trennen mussten, sahen sich beide mit inzwischen leicht erhitzten Wangen an.

Harry stellte wieder einmal fest, dass Dracos Augen unglaublich waren, wenn sie in diesen Grautönen schimmerten, aber auch Draco konnte seinen Blick einfach nicht von den leuchtenden Smaragden seines Gegenübers lösen, es war als wären sie gegenseitig in ihren Blicken gefangen.

Bevor sie sich wieder in einem innigen Kuss fanden, streiften beide noch schnell ihre Schuhe ab, sodass sie nun komplett auf dem Bett saßen.

Während Harry gerade die Mundhöhle von Draco erforschte und dort Dracos Zunge neckte, blieb dieser ansonsten auch nicht untätig, ließ sich langsam auf den Rücken sinken und zog Harry mit sich.

Seine Hand fand bald den Weg unter Harrys Hemd und strich sanft über dessen Bauch, was Harry, für den das ziemlich unvorhergesehen kam, leise in den Kuss stöhnen ließ.

Draco ließ währenddessen seine Hand ein bisschen höher wandern und neckte jetzt eine von Harrys Brustwarzen.

Atemlos löste sich Harry aus dem Kuss und stöhnte auf. Es fühlte sich einfach nur geil an. Bevor Draco richtig realisieren konnte was passierte, hatte Harry dessen Oberkörper gepackt, ihm sein Shirt ausgezogen und senkte seinen Mund auf die erhitzte Haut, was Draco scharf einatmen ließ.

Das konnte dieser natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, er war hier schließlich derjenige, der den anderen immer wieder mit Worten und Blicken reizte und langsam in den Wahnsinn trieb. Er war hier schließlich derjenige, der den anderen einfach so nach Strich und Faden verführte. Mensch, er war hier schließlich der Slytherin!

Schnell hatte jetzt auch Harry sein Hemd verloren und beide konnten ein befreites Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als ihre nackten Oberkörper aufeinander trafen.

Draco beschäftigte sich gerade damit Harrys göttlichen Hals zu verwöhnen und diesen immer wieder wohlige Seufzer und Stöhnen zu entlocken, als sie plötzlich Manuelas unüberhörbar laute Stimme auf dem Gang hörten:

„Harry! Draco! Schaut mal, euer Lehrer ist gekommen um euch zu besuchen. Ist das nicht super!"

**_TBC_**

* * *

- 

**_Please review!_**


	7. Hurra, der Lehrer ist da!

_**Huhu!**_  
So, nach drei Monaten bin ich auch mal wieder mit einem neuen Chap da.  
Was ich zu meiner Entschuldigung zu sagen habe? Ehrlich gesagt nicht viel, die letzten Monate waren extrem stressig für mich... und in der wenigen freien Zeit konnte ich mich auch nicht immer aufraffen ernsthaft weiter zu schreiben. Allerdings habe ich ja geschrieben, dass ich nicht aufhören werde und so ist es auch. ) Ganz zufrieden bin ich mit dem Chap auch nicht, wie in letzter Zeit öfters, ich hoffe auf eure Rückmeldung.

_Vielen Dank an alle Reviewer!_

**_Lady Reanna: _**Danke, ich glaub ich habs verbessert. ) Ja, hier gehts schon ein bisschen schneller wie im richtigen Leben zu, würde es nicht, würde die Story wahrscheinlich auch ein bisschen langweilig werden. Danke für dein Kommi!

**_Lilith: _**Merci für dein Review! Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat!

**_Draco 1990: _**Meine auf-2-Seiten-Reviewerin. freu Danke für dein Kommi!

**_garfieldsg08: _**Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat! Ja, Snape taucht auch mal gern unvorhersehbar auf. g Thanks für dein Kommi.

**_Tristesse: _**Ja, Snape ist immer für eine Überraschung gut. Hoffe es gefällt dir weiterhin. Merci für dein Kommi!

**_Hidden Depth:_** besorgt-guck Ich hoff er packts einigermaßen. g Danke für dein Review!

**_Reiko-Yamaoka: _**Genau, der allseits beliebte Severus Snape ist zu Besuch. Bin gespannt, wie dus findest. Vielen Dank für dein Review! LG

**_Nemea: _**Merci für dein Kommi! Naja, vielleicht ist es nicht immer so ausschalggebend, was Snape will und was nicht. g Viel Spaß!

**_santander: _**Ja, ich mag fiese Gliffs irgendwie g. Thanks für dein Kommi! Greetz

**_yeza: _**Freut mich total, dass du es lustig fandest. Nun, wir werden sehen, wie es den beiden Schnuckis mit Snape ergeht. Danke für dein Review!

_Und nun wünsche ich viel Spaß!_

-

* * *

**-**

**Kapitel 6: Hurra, der Lehrer ist da!**

Einen Moment lang starrten sich Harry und Draco noch total perplex an, als auch schon die Tür aufging und eine strahlende Manuela und kurz dahinter ein griesgrämiger Snape das Zimmer betraten.

Während Manuela irgendetwas über den Kurs mit ihrer hohen, nervtötenden Stimme auf Snape einzwitscherte, blieb dieser auf einmal wie erstarrt an der Schwelle stehen, als sein Blick auf das eine Bett und die Beiden darauf fiel.

Harry rutschte das Herz in die Hose, seine Augen waren nicht minder schreckgeweitet, als Dracos. Was mussten sie nur für ein Bild abgeben! Beide mit erhitzten Gesichtern und ein bisschen außer Atem auf den Betten hockend….und dann auch noch ohne Oberteil. Scheiße! Wie konnte das auch noch passieren? Musste Snape natürlich gerade jetzt hier auftauchen, um seinen 'Besuch' abzustatten? Und natürlich war es schlicht unmöglich nichts zu bemerken.

Snapes erst geschocktes und dann grimmiges Mienenspiel wurde auf einmal wieder ausdruckslos, als er sich betont höflich an Manuela wandte und sie bat, ihn und die zwei Schüler doch mal ein bisschen allein zu lassen.

Mir einem „Aber sicher, Sie haben sich bestimmt total viel zu erzählen." und einem übertrieben freundlichen Lächeln in Richtung Harry und Draco war sie auch schon wieder zur Tür hinaus geflattert. Diese Person war einfach nur unglaublich nervig!

Nachdem die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, taxierte Snape plötzlich seine beiden Schützlinge, die immer noch erschrocken auf dem Bett saßen und sich noch nicht von der Stelle gerührt hatten. Langsam schritt er ein bisschen näher an das Bett heran, und streifte Harrys Hemd, das etwas ramponiert aussah und achtlos irgendwo auf dem Boden lag mit einem flüchtigen Blick.

„Nun, meine Herren, wären Sie wohl so freundlich mir zu erklären, was das bitteschön zu bedeuten sollte?"

Draco und Harry wechselten einen Blick. Keiner wusste, was sie jetzt auf die Frage des Lehrers antworten sollten. Verdammt, sie saßen jetzt wirklich tief in der Scheiße.

Schließlich erhob Draco seine leicht zitternde Stimme: „Nun….Professor, ich weiß nicht genau, wie….."

„Ach, Sie wissen nicht genau, wie sie das erklären sollen, Mister Malfoy?", Snapes schwarze Augen funkelten gefährlich, „Ihnen beiden wird wohl klar sein, dass dieser Vorfall ernste Folgen für Sie haben könnte!"

Harry und Draco schluckte synchron. Anscheinend saßen sie noch tiefer drin, wie gedacht, wenn Snape schon von 'ernsten Folgen' redete.

Nun, was sollten sie jetzt dazu sagen?

Zaghaft erhob Harry seine Stimme: Nun…..es wird nicht wieder vorkommen…..Professor?"

Snape bedachte ihn mit einem stechenden Blick: „Das gilt wohl als selbstverständlich. Ihnen wird aber klar sein, dass ich natürlich Professor Dumbledore von diesem Vorfall werde berichten müssen."

Draco ließ ein leises, ersticktes Keuchen hören. Dumbledore Bericht erstatten? Nicht ernsthaft oder?

Snape fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Schließlich haben Sie gegen seine ausdrücklichen Worte, dass er keinerlei Handgreiflichkeiten jeglicher Art mehr zwischen Ihnen sehen möchte, gehandelt. Die letzten Jahre waren doch wohl für alle Beteiligten durch Ihre ewigen Streitereien stressig genug!"

Harry warf Draco einen schnellen Blick puren Unglaubens zu und setzte dann an: „Aber Professor, wir haben überhaupt n…."

Snape ließ tatsächlich ein entfernt an ein Lachen erinnerndes Schnauben hören. „Verkaufen Sie mich nicht als kompletten Idioten, Potter!", bellte er dann, „Woher sollte denn zum Beispiel dieses rote Mal da an ihrer Brust kommen? Das stammt ja wohl eindeutig von einer Rauferei!"

Perplex schaute Harry an sich hinab und entdeckte tatsächlich einen ziemlich großen Knutschfleck auf seiner Brust.

Als Draco ihn plötzlich unauffällig in die Seite stupste, murmelte Harry dann irgendetwas von übersehen, was Snape zufrieden zu stellen schien und ihn in seiner Ansicht, dass eine kleine Schlägerei zwischen den beiden 'Feinden' stattgefunden hatte, bestätigte.

Schließlich wies er sie an einmal über seine und Dumbledores Worte gut nachzudenken und forderte sie auf in einer halben Stunde in den Aufenthaltsraum zu kommen.

Mit einem letzten Blick zu den beiden Schülern und einem „Und Potter: bringen Sie verdammt noch mal Ihr Hemd wieder in Ordnung!" verließ er schließlich den Raum.

Draco und Harry sahen sich noch einen Moment perplex an und brachen, als sie sicher sein konnten, dass Snape nicht mehr in der Nähe war, in unkontrolliertes Lachen aus.

„Keinerlei Handgreiflichkeiten jeglicher Art…...", japste Draco zwischen zwei Lachanfällen, während sich Harry schon auf dem Bett rumkugelte und sich den Bauch hielt.

„Scheiße, und ich hab echt noch Schiss gekriegt, wo er gemeint hat von wegen so zu Dumbledore gehen und Bericht erstatten", bemerkte Harry dann leicht atemlos vom vielen Lachen.

Draco konnte nur zustimmend nicken.

Plötzlich wurden beide etwas verlegen. Das war das erste Mal, dass sie beide über etwas richtig lachten und zwar nicht sich gegenseitig auslachten, sondern wirklich miteinander über etwas lachten. Und dann auch noch über Snape.

'Diese Welt ist vollkommen verrückt geworden', dachte Harry nur noch kurz bei sich, bevor er sich kopfschüttelnd erhob und sein Hemd vom Boden auflas, worauf er bemerkte, dass es tatsächlich einen winzigen Riss vorwies, den er mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs wieder reparierte.

Schnell zog er sich es über, bevor er kurz im Bad verschwand um sich sein inzwischen wieder halbwegs abgekühltes Gesicht kurz zu waschen.

-

* * *

- 

Zur verabredeten Zeit standen Draco und Harry dann wieder brav angezogen und mit unschuldigen Gesichtern vorm Aufenthaltsraum, den sie auch gleich betraten und fanden einen ziemlich genervten Snape vor, der zwischen Sebastian und einem anderen Teamer namens Michael eingekeilt saß und sich einen scheinbar endlosen Vortrag darüber anhören musste, wie viele Leute doch heutzutage die Arbeit eines ehrenamtlicher Gruppenleiter einfach nicht mehr zu schätzen wussten.

Snape bemerkte die beiden aber sofort, als sie eintraten und er begab sich nach einer kühlen Entschuldigung sofort in ihre Richtung und ließ sich dann bei einer Sitzgruppe nieder, während sich Harry und Draco ihm gegenüber hinsetzten.

Snapes Gesicht war wieder eine ausdruckslose Maske, wie man es von dem gefürchteten Zaubertränkeprofessor kannte und nichts deutete, auf den Vorfall eine halbe Stunde zuvor hin.

„Nun, wie Sie wissen ist das lediglich ein kleiner Kontrollbesuch, um fest zu stellen, ob bei den Schülern alles in Ordnung ist. Existieren irgendwelche nennenswerte Probleme oder ähnliches, die sie mir vielleicht mitteilen sollten?"

Die beiden Hogwartsschüler schüttelten synchron den Kopf.

„Nun gut. Ich denke, die restlichen 4 Tage werden sie wohl noch mit 'Anstand' hinter sich bringen können, nicht wahr?", setzte Snape kühl hinzu, wobei es auf Harry und Draco eher wie eine versteckte Drohung wirkte.

„Ich werde dann wieder abreisen und erwarte, dass Sie am Freitag um 9 Uhr fertig zur Abreise auf dem Hof stehen. Denken Sie bloß nicht, dass ich dieses Irrenhaus noch einmal freiwillig betrete."

Harry war leicht verblüfft. Snape bezeichnete es, zweifellos zu Recht, als Irrenhaus. Das kam ja schon fast einer Mitleidsbekundung gleich. Naja, fast. Wahrscheinlich sagte er das auch nur, weil Draco nun mal sein kleiner Lieblingsschüler war, wegen Harry mit Sicherheit nicht.

Snape erhob sich und steuerte gerade auf die Tür zu, als Sebastian ihm hinterher rief: „Mister Snape? Sie wollen uns doch nicht schon wieder verlassen oder? Aber nein, Sie brauchen doch nicht zu denken, dass Sie uns stören, im Gegenteil. Sie können sich doch gern ein umfangreiches Bild unserer Arbeit hier machen. In wenigen Minuten findet die Praxisstunde statt, nehmen Sie doch einfach teil."

Snape setzte gerade zu einer abweisenden Antwort an, als auch Manuela in die Sache eingriff: „Nun zieren Sie sich doch nicht so, wir beißen auch nicht."

Harry und Draco warfen sich einen Blick zu. Oh nein, das war nicht gut. Sie sahen, wie Snapes Gesicht im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes versteinerte. Definitiv nicht gut. Diese dumme Muggel meinte das zwar als Witz, aber sie schien noch nicht begriffen zu haben, dass man nicht mit Severus Snape scherzte.

Dieser richtete nun seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Manuela und gab lediglich ein frostiges „Nun gut." zurück, wobei der gefriertruhenmäßige Ton diese jetzt doch leicht verunsicherte.

-

* * *

- 

Ein paar Minuten später ertönte auch schon der Jingle und alle Teilnehmer einschließlich Teamer und Professor Snape strömten in das Versammlungszimmer.

„Also", verkündete Manuela mit einem übertrieben strahlenden Gesichtsausdruck.

Harry seufzte genervt. Diese Frau ging ihm unglaublich auf die Nerven, er fragte sich, wieso diese eigentlich immer so ein affiges Getue drauf hatte. Dauernd meinte sie zu allen so übertrieben und falsch freundlich sein zu müssen, dass es einen wirklich ankotzen konnte.

Sie konnte wahrscheinlich sogar ganz nett sein, wenn sie dieses krampfhafte Bemühen, wie die freundliche Nachbarin rüber zu kommen und jeden einzelnen Fingerabdruck der Teilnehmer zu motivieren nicht gehabt hätte.

Merlin, diese Tante nervte einfach gewaltig.

„In unserer Praxisstunde heute werden wir etwas singen. Wir probieren heute mal ein paar Kinderlieder, zu denen es bestimmte Bewegungen gibt, die man werden bestimmten Stellen des Liedes machen muss. Ihr werdet sehen, das wird bestimmt lustig. Oh Mister Snape, kommen Sie doch bitte auch in unseren Kreis."

-

* * *

- 

Im Nachhinein war diese Praxisstunde doch nicht ganz so schlimm gewesen, wie einige andere zuvor, beschlossen Harry und Draco später stillschweigend übereinstimmend. Das lag wohl vor allem auch daran, dass ihr 'geliebter' Professor einen richtigen Einblick in ihre 'Arbeit' hier in der Ausbildung zum Gruppenleiter bekommen hatte und gezwungen gewesen war, die Einheit mit zu machen.

Auf die Gesichter der beiden Schüler schlich sich jedes Mal von neuem ein undefinierbares, breites Grinsen, als sie an die Praxisstunde zurück dachten.

Als erstens hatten sie „Ein kleines graues Eselchen…." gesungen. Das war sozusagen ein Muggel-Hardrock-Kinderlied, da bei den letzten Worten, nämlich i-a, geheadbangt werden musste.

Das alleine war schon zum Wegschmeißen vor lachen gewesen, sie hatten Snape vorher ja weder jemals singen gehört, alleine diese Vorstellung hätten sie schon für wahnsinnig erklärt, nein, sie hatten ihn ja auch noch nie beim Headbanging erlebt, wenn die schwarzen, kinnlangen Haare nur so herumflatterten.

Leider mussten sich Draco und Harry extremst beherrschen, da es, nach den Todesblicken, die Snape um sich geworfen hatte, nicht sehr bekömmlich für ihre Gesundheit gewesen wäre, wenn sie gelacht hätten.

Danach hatte sie „Ein kleiner Matrose" gesungen und die Bewegungen gemacht, was eigentlich recht ereignislos verlaufen war, wenn man die Tatsache, dass der Professor für Zaubertränke singend zwischen den ganzen Jugendlichen und ein paar irren Teamern einfach köstlich aussah.

So ging es noch eine ganze Weile weiter, bis die zwei Stunden Praxisstunde rum waren und sich ein inzwischen erschöpfter und auf dem absoluten Nullpunkt seiner Laune angekommener Snape schließlich endgültig verabschiedete und mit steifen Bewegungen das Haus verließ, um sich ein ruhiges Plätzchen zum Apparieren zu suchen.

-

* * *

- 

In der Pause vor dem Abendessen lag Harry indessen grübelnd auf seinem Bett und dachte zum ersten Mal darüber nach, wie es wohl sein würde, wenn sie in 4 Tagen wieder zurück nach Hogwarts gehen würden.

Irgendwie kam es ihm vor, als wären sie schon viel länger hier, als sie es in Wirklichkeit waren. Es war irgendwie verrückt, aber trotz allem, war der Kurs hier für Harry so etwas wie ein Stück 'andere Welt'. Hier war er, es war zwar nicht besonders toll vom Programm her, aber er war hier und brauchte sich um nichts Gedanken zu machen.

Er war hier, aber Hogwarts und seine ganzen Sorgen, die er dort hatte, die Hausaufgaben die er noch zu erledigen hatte, was er noch alles für dies und jenes lernen musste, das alles war in die Ferne gerückt.

Hier war wie ein kleiner Ruheort für ihn. Jemand hatte „Stopp!" gesagt und Harry brauchte sich hier keine Gedanken mehr über dieses ganze Zeug machen, auf jeden Fall für eine Zeit lang nicht und das war etwas sehr Wohltuendes für ihn.

Früher musste er immer mit Voldemort rechnen und hatte selbst bei den einfachen Sachen keine wirkliche Ruhe, weil er immer etwas unvorhersehbares, wie eine Begegnung mit diversen Todessern oder etwas ähnliches im Blick haben musste.

Und darüber hinaus musste er auch die alltäglichen Probleme, die das Schulleben so mit sich brachten, meistern und für seine Freunde musste er auch Zeit haben.

Jetzt hatte er endlich mal ein bisschen Ruhe und dass genoss Harry.

Allerdings waren ihm mit Snapes Besuch auch Hogwarts und alle damit in Verbindung stehenden Probleme und Verpflichtungen wieder näher gerückt und das stimmte ihn nachdenklich.

Immerhin war er ja immer noch mit Draco hier und ihre Beziehung hatte sich um einiges geändert. Harry fragte sich, ob sie immer noch anders wäre, wenn sie erst wieder auf Hogwarts waren oder ob das wieder in den alten Bahnen verlaufen würde.

Er wusste selbst nicht so genau, was er sich wünschte. Einerseits sehnte er den Alltag und die Streitereien mit Draco wieder herbei, weil ihn alles hier verwirrte und manchmal auch ein bisschen ängstigte, er wusste nicht, wie es enden sollte.

Andererseits wollte er auf keinen Fall, dass plötzlich alles wieder so war, wie es war, bevor sie hierher kamen. Er hatte Draco von vielen verschiedenen anderen Seiten kennen gelernt, als die, die Draco in Hogwarts immer zeigte. Und er wollte nicht, dass über diesen Seiten plötzlich wieder ein Mantel aus Feindschaft, Kälte und Arroganz lag. Er wollte nicht, dass der Draco, den er hier kennen gelernt hatte, sich plötzlich wieder in den Eisprinz Malfoy verwandelte.

‚Oh Harry, warum weißt du eigentlich selbst nie, was du willst?', fragte er sich selbst leise seufzend, bevor er seine Überlegungen wieder aufnahm.

Was würde er wohl tun, wenn auf Hogwarts wieder alles beim Alten war? Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie so oft. Wahrscheinlich würde es ihn schon verletzen, irgendwie waren Draco und er ja schon so etwas Ähnliches wie Freunde geworden, hier.

Naja, dann gab es ja auch noch diesen Deal. Obwohl, der würde sich wahrscheinlich auflösen, sobald sie zurück waren.

Harry horchte in sich hinein, aber er fand nur Leere. Was empfand er für Draco?

Er seufzte abermals leise und spürte dann plötzlich, wie sich das Bett senkte und sich ein warmer Körper neben seinen legte.

„Hey, kleiner Löwe, was wälzt du wieder für schwerwiegende Gedanken?", neckte Draco ihn gutmütig.

Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Draco und gutmütig, wenn Ron das hören würde, er würde ihm glatt ein paar Heuler schicken und im St. Mungo einweisen lassen.

Nachdenklich richtete er seinen Blick auf Draco, der inzwischen eng an ihn geschmiegt auf dem Bauch lag und sich auf den Armen aufstütze, während er Harry einen prüfenden Blick zuwarf.

Diesem wurde dann erst mal richtig bewusst, dass er die letzte Minute nur Draco ganz in Gedanken angestarrt hatte und er schaute schnell Richtung Zimmerdecke.

Jetzt schaute Draco ihn aber erst recht prüfend an und fragte schließlich ungewöhnlich ernst: „Harry, was ist los?"

Harry warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. Einerseits wollte er ihm ja von seinen Befürchtungen bezüglich der Rückkehr und der Beziehung, in der sie dann zueinander stehen würden, erzählen, aber Draco war immer noch ein Slytherin, ein bisher für Harry nicht vertrauensvoller dazu. Er hatte Angst, dass Draco ihn einfach auslachen würde oder so etwas und außerdem wusste er auch nicht, ob er sich einfach dazu überwinden konnte, immerhin standen schon noch 5 Jahre engste Feindschaft zwischen ihnen.

Obwohl, konnte man im Moment noch behaupten, dass eine Feindschaft zwischen ihnen stehen würde?

Schließlich murmelte Harry ein „Es ist nichts Wichtiges." und fuhr fort die Decke einer genauen Musterung zu unterziehen.

Draco glaubte ihm jedoch kein Wort. Plötzlich machte er einen Satz, sodass er auf Harry drauf lag und pinnte dessen Arme neben dessen Kopf auf das Bett.

„Verdammt Harry, jetzt sag mir doch was los ist. Ich merke doch, dass dich etwas ziemlich bedrückt."

Draco hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl. Etwas stimmte mit Harry nicht, er machte sich ernsthaft Sorgen, was er selbst nicht so ganz glauben konnte und er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass Harrys Zustand etwas mit ihm oder besser gesagt mit ihnen beiden zu tun hatte.

Forschend sah er Harry in die Augen, während dieser versuchte sich unter Draco heraus zu winden, was ihm aber nicht gelang.

Schließlich gab er auf und entspannte seine Muskeln, während er das angenehme Gewicht von Dracos Körper auf seinem spürte.

Harry seufzte.

„Okay, es ist etwas, aber ich will nicht darüber reden."

„Harry", antwortete Draco jetzt sanft, aber bestimmt, „Ich glaube aber, dass es auch etwas mit mir zu tun hat und deshalb möchte ich, dass du mir sagst, was es ist."

Harry schaute ihn einen Moment direkt an und merkte, dass Draco bestimmt nicht so leicht aufgeben würde.

Er drehte seinen Blick zu Seite und gestand schließlich zögerlich: „Okay. Ich hab mir Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie es sein wird, wenn wir am Freitag nach Hogwarts zurückkehren werden. Nicht nur darüber, wie es dann zwischen uns sein wird, aber auch darüber."

„Und zu was für einem Schluss bist du gekommen?", fragte Draco sanft nach.

Harry schaute ihn beinahe trotzig an: „Ich weiß es nicht. Wahrscheinlich werden wir wohl alle wieder in unsere altbekannten Rollen zurück fallen und uns benehmen, wie zuvor auch."

Harry seufzte abermals und klang schließlich leicht resigniert: „Ich weiß es nicht."

Draco betrachtete Harry eine Weile in Gedanken versunken und antwortete dann: „Harry, du sollst mir das sagen, wenn du solche Befürchtungen hast. Du vertraust mir immer noch nicht ganz, nicht wahr? Hör zu, ich weiß wie ich die letzten Jahre vor allem auch dir gegenüber war. Aber ich brauche nicht mehr so zu sein, okay? Mein Vater ist sicher in Askaban und ich kann jetzt so sein, wie ich sein will. Und glaub bloß nicht, dass ich das nicht sein werde."

Harry beobachtete Draco ein paar Minuten lang abschätzend, bevor er schließlich zaghaft nickte, aber dann doch einwandte: „Aber eine Freundschaft oder etwas Derartiges zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin hat seit hunderten von Jahren nicht mehr existiert."

Einen Moment hielt Harry unwillkürlich die Luft an, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er da gesagt hatte. 'Eine Freundschaft oder etwas Derartiges…', wie konnte er nur so einfach glauben, dass so etwas je zwischen ihnen existieren würde? Das, was bisher gelaufen war, war ja wohl aus reinen Spaß- und Vergnügungsabsichten, nichts, was ernst zu nehmen war.

Draco schien an Harry Mienenspiel ablesen zu können, was dieser in etwa dachte, er lächelte leicht und beugte sich dann langsam zu Harrys Gesicht hinunter, was diesen dazu brachte ihn immer noch mit leicht schreckgeweiteten Augen unsicher zu mustern.

Er hauchte Harry einen kleinen und zärtlichen Kuss auf den Mund und flüsterte dann unmittelbar an dessen Ohr: Wieso sollte es nicht wieder so sein?"

**_Tbc_**

* * *

-

**_Please review!_**


End file.
